The vampire Princess and her Hunter
by xXdiamondroseXx
Summary: KanamexYuuki!KazunexRachelxLuka,ChiyoxAriannaxZero.years later Yuuki has grown,married,and has children add in a new child on the way, caught between love ,war ,and secrets how will the family survive!New chap up!R&R Please! !
1. yuuki and her dreams

Yuuki's pov

"Will you dance with me, my love?" Kaname's sweet but serious voice swept over me.

"But I can't! I'm not dressed for a ball!" I stuttered embarrassed by the choice of night gown I had looked at me questioningly.

"But you look lovely enough? So why not dance?" Smiling kindly,he out stretched his hand in a welcoming way. Surprised by the sudden change of attitude I step back nervously.

"What do you mean I look lovely? I'm still wearing my-Oh My!" My hands were now covered in red silk gloves that covered my arms all the way to my elbows, where the red sateen dress flowed like rose petals around my body."See my love? I told you you look like a true _Princess_."

Finally giving in to him, I stretch my hand out for him to take,looking up into his eyes only to see their color change and the scene fall apart little by little. The music ended and a dark mist swept over the green earth underneath my heels.

"Jurri-san...You couldn't have possibly thought I would let you go so easily?" Rido's dark smile washed over me, Sending a cold terror down my spine.

"Kaname.." I tried to scream but Rido's hand had come up over my face.

"Hush my darling, it will all be over soon..I promise..." His voice whispered in my ear.

"Kaname!" My voice finally got through, everything was black but I could see well enough.

"Yuuki? what is troubling you?" Kaname said quietly placing a hand upon my face he wiped away some tears. Tears? Was I crying?

"Don't worry Kaname it was just a bad-" A pain, so sharp and sudden it felt as if someone had kicked me seared through my body. Bending over in agony I could seance worry and fear spread through kaname. As quickly as the pain had come it vanished.

"I'm okay...I just wasn't feeling well from the bad dream I just had" Finally catching my breath I looked straight at him, staring into his deep brown eyes. Everything was as it was suppose to be. My life was perfect, my husband was perfect I couldn't ask for anything more. Placing my head upon his chest listening to his heart beat I fell asleep in his arms.


	2. truth and love

**FORGOT TO DO THIS BEFORE HAND. :P DISCLAIMER: BUT I DONT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT..IM JUST A FAN WHO LOVES IT!**

**oh and please ignore my spelling... its kinda a mess in this one. :P**

Kaname's pov

When I first awoke I could smell yuuki in the kitchen, hear her throwing pots and pans around the small space, and taste the burnt outcome of my breakfast.

smiling to myself I decide to get up and dressed, to meet my lovely wife down stares.

"yuuki.." I say walking into the room, She just smiles back at me before turning around with what looks to be bacon and eggs. Not burnt. Shocked at this I quickly

turn my eyes to her in question when she just laughs.

"You see! I can cook if I really REALLY try!" Her giggling makes me happy, but kind of worried at the same time. I haven't seen her like this in a long while.

"Yuuki..?" I ask silently hoping to get a normal response, but it was short lived when I heard her sigh

"Okay you caught me... Was it not burnt enough?" Her brown eyes searching mine hoping for an answer I didn't know of.

"what gave it away?" She asked this time hoping to get an answer she sat down and watched me.

"yuuki..is something the matter?" This time it was my turn to watch her, see her, taste the scent that blew off of her body

it was all most intoxicating.

"Well...Okay!"She caved under my "Intense glare", as she called it. Except she never caves this quickly. My worries pile on top of each other as each second passes.

"You see, Ichijou thought since I was up early, I should make a surprise breakfast for you, but since I can't cook..Yes I am admitting it!.. HE made the breakfast for me to give to you!"

So there was my reason for a healthy looking meal, except it suddenly had no taste to it.

"Yuuki, I dont care if you can't cook, Anything made by you will taste the best. Colorful, or a dark brown almost black." I said to her smiling, she just looked at me, keeping her eyes

straight locked on mine, I could see something other then breakfast was bothering her.

"What is it? That night mare? Is it still bothering you?" Finally letting go of one of my many worries she just looked down.

"Kaname... I have amazing news..but I'm kind of scared..." her hands shook on the table, realizing this she folded them on her lap.

I felt her fear, it was strong and made her distance her self from me. I don't like this from her at all. Standing up I walk over to her, place my hand upon her face and kiss her.

A deep kiss that felt as though it would never end.

"Tell me, what is this amazing news?" I smiled at her. Hoping to comfort her into a better state of mind.

Taking a deep breath she smiles back and says "Kaname, we are going to be parents." I feel my hand stiffen on her face.

Slowly taking this in I understood now everything, the nightmares, the pains, the crying, I understood. I couldn't think of what to say.

I know she was waiting for some sort of response so I let my hand slide down form her face, to her neck, across her chest and on to

her stomach where I let it rest for a few moments. Looking up into her eyes with amazement I could see she was happy. Finally pulling my self back

into my normal state I grab her and pull her small body into mine where we stay for what felt like years

" Yuuki, I love you. More than you will ever know"

"I hope its a girl" She said laughing and crying slightly

"Either or, I will love them all the same" I tell her With the same amout of emothion she held. And I ment every word I said.


	3. two new stars in the sky

Yuuki's pov

It had been a few months since we found out we were going to be parents, the thought still thrilled me,sending shivers around my body.

"Your shivering? Are you cold?" Kaname questioned with constant worry.

"No, I'm all right, just thinking..." I reassured him with a smile. Taking my hand we walked quietly through the snow up to cross academy

to see none other then my father.

"Yuuki!" He came charging through the room tears pouring from his eyes like waterfalls.

"Otou-sama" I say to him cheerfully, hoping to calm him down enough for me to talk.

"Otou-sama, I have great news, and I just had to tell you!" Taking Kaname's hand we both smilled, but I alowed him to be the one to tell the secret.

"Cross-san...Yuuki is pregnant.." Kaname spoke those words with pride and happiness.

"Yuuki..? Is this true?" My father asked me questingly, curiosity written all over his face.

Touching my stomach I smiled yet again at both my husband and my father.

"Yes Tou-san. It is." I spoke the words clear and was about to engadge in conversation on the safety of my pregnancy and names that would fit the child

when I felt a familar presence from the other room.

"Yuuki..?" I heard my father ask. "Is everything okay?"

Of cource everything was okay! Why would he be asking such a question? Until I realized my feet were moving, and my hands turned the knob to the other room

where I saw none other then Zero sitting in the same position he does when he is deep in thought.

"Zero..." I didn't know what else to say , my words had disapeared. He just stared at me, didn't make a single movement,

didn't say a single word. We stood like that for what felt like hours until he said quietly

"You got married huh? It wasn't harsh, actually there was no feeling in his words at all.

"Yes." I said simpily, if he wanted anything else he wouldhave to try harder. I senced Kaname's frusteration with having Zero near me at all

so I decided it was time to leave.

"Do you know the gender?" The question had caught me off guard

"Pardone?" I asked, just to make sure I had heard him right.

"Is the baby a girl or boy?" He asked more clearly this time. Even though I knew he meant no threat, the question still seemed to throw me off.

"She, is a girl." I said simpily "And her name, is going to be Rachel." I chose that name on the spot, but it fit.

It was almost as if it was meant to be.

"Rachel..." Zero said, all most tasting the sound of the name.

"It will soute her well." He looked straight at me as if trying to read my expressions

"Did you know Yuuki, I have a son. His name is Kazune." I didn't know what to say. I didn't know he had a son at all.

"Maybe, someday they can be friends. Just like we were." I stated, hoping to find out more about his son.

"No. I don't think they can Yuuki. Pureblood vampires and Vampire hunters can not be friends." Were the last things he said to me before he stood up and walked from the room.

"You never know. We were." I said to mostly myself letting the moment pass, letting everything go, I walked back into the room where my husband awaited to take me home.

"Rachel?" Kaname asked me when we were alone.

"Yes..The name just fits her, it just feels like it is meant for her" I said drifting off slowly. The drive home was long , but the time I speant with Kaname made it worth it.

"Yuuki...we're home now. Can you walk?" Kaname was standing out side of the passenger door holding his hand out towards me.

"Kaname? Did I fall asleep?" My words were muffled by the gloved hand in the way of my mouth stuffling a yawn. he chuckled quietly

"Yes my love, you did fall asleep, shall we take you to bed?" He said trying to his his laughter form me

"Yes that would be nice" I said half asleep still. Takign his hand I steadied myself upon my own two feet and took a step forward only to feel my legs give away and colapse.

Kaname instantly at my side grabed hold of me around the middle, lowering my body to the ground slowly.

"Yuuki.. Whats wrong?" He asked fear clear in his voice

"I don't know.. My feet just won't move..I'm so tired..." The exaustion sudenly came fast I could barly talk to him. Beofer I knew it I was being scouped up in Kaname's arms

and carried off to our room. " If your feet won't work, then alow mine to help you." He said with a wicked smile, I knew he was only trying to mask his worry.

"I'm okay I promice you."I told him , lifting my gloved hand upon his cheek I rubbed it smothly. Finally up stares in our bedroom he places me down upon the bed.

"Rest my love. Everything will be better tomorrow..."He saw me, the way my eyes were burning a crimson red, and the sweat that was slowly forming upon my face

"I think your hungry.." He said in awe. His facial features tenered and his heart beat calmed. Removing his shirt he layed down beside me.

"Yuuki here." He moved closer to my body laying slightly on top of me, he alowed me to nuzzle my face into his neck. Smelling his skin sent a chill through me,

pushing myself closer to his body I licked his neck before I sunk my fangs into him. I drank until I could feel the baby kick, telling me enough. Licking the wound i looked up into his face

"Thank you." I said to him, He bent down and kissed me.

"Sleep now Yuuki. You need to be well rested for the months ahead of you." With his words I felt my eyes start to close, and I drifted off into a dream of a happy family, and a strange boy.


	4. Blood Promise

**Normal pov**

The last few months passed quickly, snow faded into mushy puddles, grass and flower buds started to poke their way from underneath the mud and slush

and Yuuki was now on her way to a hospital, run by vampires of course, to deliver her baby.

"Kaname..."Yuuki whispered quietly

"Don't worry, we are all most there." Signaling the driver to speed up a little bit Kaname returned to his wife, worry and anticipation written all over his face.

When they finally arrived at the hospital Yuuki was rushed into a waiting room Kaname wasn't allowed to enter into for a while. Pacing back and forth in the hall way

he didn't even hear the foot steps of his closest friends come up behind him.

'Kaname-sama!" Said a loud and cheery voice of Aido Hanabusa

"Kaname-sama" Repeated Ichijou "I'm so excited to see your cute child!"He said with such glee in his voice.

"Aido, Ichijou, thank you, this means a lot to me-" Kaname was cut off by the sound of the doctors voice

"Kaname Kuran-sama.. We have been looking over your wife and we have news for you, about the baby." The doctors voice was mono-toned and long but no matter he continued to listen

"Yes, and..is the baby all right?"Letting some of his emotion go he grabbed hold of the doctors shirt. Prying Kaname off of him the doctor just smile, which was quite unexpected

from the tone of his voice, when he said " yes, the _babies_ are all right." The doctor continued to smile.

"Oh thank goodness!" Kaname said quietly " And my wife..Yuuki? is she-"Finally the doctors words had caught up to him " Babies?" Kaname asked in confusion

"But vampire's can not have twins, it is impossible!" Kaname's words coming out quite quickly finally felt his knees collapse from under him and he fell into one of the chairs along the wall.

"Yes, it is quite rare, and practically impossible, but it is true. You are going to have twins." The doctor said to him,

"We are bringing her into the delivery room in a few moments, would you like to be there with her?" At the doctors words Kaname regained his strength and walked quietly into the room

where his young wife was laying.

"Kaname! Did you hear the news! We are having twins!" Yuuki said excitedly to her tired husband

"Yes, I heard" was all he could say to her though.

"You don't seem excited?" she said to him confusion spiking her voice. Noticing her hurt kaname walked over to her and brushed her hair with his fingers

"Yuuki, I am excited! I am just very worried! Twins are uncommon for of the children may not be as strong as the other, This world is not kind, and will try to tare them apart."

Kaname's worries just poured out form him until Yuuki brought her chin up to his face and kissed him quiet.

"Then let us protect them. If the only problem with our children is the world, let us teach them how to deal with that.

Let us decide the fates of our children, give us and them a chance" Yuuki said to him calmly.

"It's time mr and -sama." And yuuki was wheeled away form the room she was in before and off to a delivery room.

Time moved quickly, but they were in the room for 3 hours before anyone was allowed near.

When given the signal of okay form the doctors Aido and Ichijou came running into their room to see Yuuki holding two healthy children.

"This here is our daughters, Rachel, and Arianna" Yuuki said with pride.

Kaname taking hold of his daughter Rachel swing her into a cradle form in his arms sang her a sweet song

"She looks like you" Kaname cooed to Yuuki.

"No. She looks like us." Yuuki said smiling her husband, while closing her eyes to take in the moment around her,

she promised to make the memory of Kaname and her daughters permanent in her mind

"Congratulations Yuuki-chan!" Ichijo said taking hold of Arianna who's eyes were glowing a slight red.

"Whats wrong with her?" Aido asked unknowingly Kaname walked up behind him, smacked him on the top of the head and gave him a glare.

"When you are hungry Aido, don't your eyes turn the exact same color?" Kaname spoke in a matter-of-fact tone

Starting to realize this Ichijo handed the baby back to Yuuki and excused them selves from the room.

"It won't be long until they have grown up on us..will it.." Yuuki said with a sad voice

"Hush, don't think of tomorrow yet. Today is Just beginning." Kaname whispered into her ears before looking down to Rachel with curiosity

"She is the first. Of all the Kurans to have blue eyes. Remarkable!" He stated while watching his new daughter breath in the scent of the new world she was living in.

"They will do amazing things, I just know it." Yuuki said before handing Kaname the children to place in their Cradels before falling asleep.


	5. a new rose in bloom

**Authors note:Hey everyone! thank you for such great reviews! so to clear up so things, It has been about 4-5 years since they left cross academy, and finished off Rido, I'm trying to bring in Zero slowly and a new ****person**** AKA, His son and wife, who I'm leaving a surprise for now. ;)**

** For now it will be just the normal pair then an unexpected twist. Hope you continue to like my works! :D Oh.P.S, I wanted to show Arianna acting a bit older in front of everyone ..**

**just to fix that up, she is meant to act a bit older then her sister.**

**6 years later...**

**Rachel's Pov**

"Mommy!" I screamed out, but I couldn't find her any where! I had searched the mansion even in their room, but no where. Suddenly afraid I drop to the floor and cried.

"Aw, Rachel-sama! don't cry! I-... Please! are you hungry? Cold? What's wrong!" Aido questioned everything in fears of punishment later on.

"Mama...where is she..?"I asked him through sobs hoping he would at least know. He just smiled at me and patted my head.

"They went out for a date, but I'm here to play! Why don't we go out side for a little while!" Going outside was fun, seeing as we are never alowed to leave the house very often.

Drying my tears I stood up and started jumping around "yay! Uncle aido! yay!" I screamed happily.

"Can I come to?" said a familiar voice from the door way. My older sister Arianna was standing there watching us both. Her dark amber eyes giving a hard stare in Uncle Aido-san's direction

"Of course you can!" He said half heartidly. Not many people like Arianna much... She is selfish, and strong, she doesn't talk to anyone much other then me and mom and dad. but,

I lover her most! She is my sister, my hero and my best friend!

"Ri-Ri! lets go out and play!" I yell at her in excitement running from the room grabbing my coat and boots throwing things on as fast as possible.

"Rachel! wait!" Aido came charging after us, Growing impatient I stomp my foot and glare at him

"Uncle Hana-san! I want to go now!"Unlike my sister my glare wasn't as strong...The dark Kuran eyes made people quiver while my unusual blue eyes only made people laugh.

"Yes, Yes I know Rachel-sama..But please at least let me help you put your shoes on the right feet" He said trying not to laugh

"Fine!" I said sitting down trying so hard not to blush. Once everything was settled we opened the thick wooden doors leading to the outside world.

Running to the closest swing set Ariana and I raced to see who would go the highest first! Of course She beat me, I get tired quicker then she does..

"Uncle Hanna san...I'm tired.." I started to complain until I heard a noise in the bushes. Arianna sensing my feelings joined with me as we walked towards the sound.

We knew we were going out of bounds, Aido couldn't see us any longer and we would get in a lot of trouble later on but I felt the presence of a vampire, and yet it was still human.

"Who's there!" Arianna called out in her serious voice. At first no one answered then the ground lifted up and removed the bushes from our sight.

"Ri! don't get angry! Its okay!" I tried to calm her down. Arianna wasn't a patient person.

"Rachel. Do we know him?" She asked while pointing to a boy with silver hair and deep silver eyes to match. I could only shake my head in confusion.

I felt as though I knew him, but at the same time I didn't.

"Who are you!" Arianna asked just as sternly as before. This time the boy stood where he was and looked at both of us. His eyes stopping upon me.

"My name is Kiryu Kazune" The name was familiar! I took a step forward when Arianna's hand shot out to stop me. Her fangs bared.

"_Vampire Hunter_. What do you want with us."Still baring her fangs he took a step back.

"Nothing, I was just curious...Why it is that my parents hate the Kurans so much... I had to see for myself..." Still looking at me he walks closer past Arianna

where he grabbed hold of my wrist and swung me.

"Ahh!" I screamed out in pain. Landing me in between his arms in a low dip he stared into my eyes

"Your different.." Then he dropped me and ran quicker then any other human could.

"Rachel! Arianna!" Aido was running as fast as he could "What happened! are you both okay!" Seeing me laying on the ground and the red flare in Ariana's eyes

he knew something wasn't right. "Why don't we go play inside now..okay girls?" taking hold of our hands he led us into the house, but the feeling of that boys hand upon my wrist still tingled..

_"Your different.." _I heard and heard again.

"So are you.." I said to myself in response.

**Kazune's pov**

Who was she? The girl with blue eyes. Being what I am, I know what it feels like to be constantly watched. Half vampire, Half human. People don't know what to think of me.

My vampire seances took control there for a moment, I thought I was going to bite her! Her smell made me curious to a point I lost my own mind!

"Kazune...Where have you been." I stopped suddenly at the sound of my fathers voice.

"Out." I say simply I didn't feel like talking to him right now..

"Where?" He asks more sternly this time

"To see the Kurans... They have children around my age you know." I knew saying this would only make my dad angry. But I didn't care, I actually wanted that.

"stay away from them Kazune! They are dangerous! You are not ready to handle purebloods yet!" Fathers voice was rising and I knew mother would come out soon to end this.

"You never know, I think I'm old enough! Dad! I'm 10 years old! Give me a chance!"

"Boys thats enough!" One hand was pushing me into a chair while the other was pushing dad back away from me.

"Zero! be nice to your son!" she said to my father while giving me her death glare "And Kazune, Listen to your father! Everyday I have to break up your fights, your so much alike its terrible!"

My mother Saiyuri was a new vampire hunter when she met my dad, she found out about his vampire side but still loved him.

Dad didn't want any one to become attached to him at first but over time he grew to care for my mom.

"Anyways, Boys it is dinner time so go get washed up! And _yes I mean you to_ Zero!" Mom said. She is the only one who knows how to handle us both. This thought made me laugh slightly.

"What did you think of their children." Dad asked in a weird way.

"I dont like the older one, the one that looks like a kuran, but the younger one is kinda cute." I said to him hoping he would tell me more about his relation with them at all.

"Don't fall for vampires son. Especial their kind. You will only get hurt. Just remember someday you will have to kill them. Before I do, Maybe I will save the cute one for you to destroy?"

Dad said with a laugh. He truly hates them, I can sence that.

"I don't think they are evil though..." I said to myself but was responded by my father

"It's only their appearance. Deep down they are monsters who ware human skin." His eyes glowing red before he stands up and walks from the room

down to my mother who was setting the table for our dinner.

"Then where do we stand? In this world of monsters and children?" I asked out loud not looking for an answer.

**Yuuki's pov**

"Are you having fun?" Kaname asked me questioningly. There was no way I could say no since it was rare for us to have alone time together.

"Of course" I say to him, but sometimes it is like he can read my mind.

"Your worried bout the children..'He says to me with a slight smile. "Don't worry, we have left them in safe hands."

I stopped to think about the hands we truly did leave them in. Aido-senpai...mean, silly, confusing Aido Hanabusa.

"Okay I will stop worrying...Everything will be okay." I smiled at him and let us continue on our date.

Kaname brought me roses and even took me dancing. Even when the music ended he still continued to spin me around.

Dancing to his own Imaginary tune. One that I could hear clearly.

We went strolling and he even bought me some new clothing, a nice dress and even some new jewelry. I was so happy.

Yet like every fairytale it has to end some time.

"Shall we go home now? And check on our lovely children?" Kaname asked me

"Yes, I think we should. It is late though so they should be sound asleep by now." I said to him while giving him a soft kiss.

"They should be, but with Aido around I don't think that will happen.." He said with a sigh. Knowing this was probably true we prepared our selves for a long night of chasing down our twins.

Only when we got home not only did we see the house was not destroyed but Aido and the children were all sound asleep on the couch with a storybook laying half open on the floor

where it seemed to fall.

"Well, this truly is a surprise" I whisper to my husband not wanting to wake them up.

Kaname walked over to the two girls and scoped them up one at a time and brought them to their rooms to sleep.

"Aido-senpai" I say trying to wake him up. Slowly his eyes flutter open and he stretches out his arms and yawns.

"Welcome home Yuuki-sama, Kaname -sama. Did you have fun?" He says half asleep still.

"Yes we did have fun. Did anything important happen while we were gone?" I asked him hoping nothing actually did happen but was not surprised to hear something did.

" We all decided to go out and play today, keeping the children locked up isn't good for their health so they played on the swings for a while, but was met by an unexpected guest..."

Aido said his voice dropping a little " Kiryu Kazune.."

The name was familiar I remembered the last time I saw zero and the conversation I had with him. Kazune..His son?

"He seemed to like Rachel...I was worried so I brought them inside quickly.." Aido said while watching Kaname who was thinking deeply.

"we will have to watch them a little more... I wont allow Kiryu-kun to be a threat to our family ever again..." Kaname didn't sound mad but the sudden crack in the wall proved he was.

" Kaname..Everything will be all right I promise.." I reached my arm around him and hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry...Everything will be okay.." And I knew it would.


	6. sweet dreams

**Kazune's pov**

I would sneak back to the kuran mansion every day, I knew they were sleeping during the day so it was probably safest for me.

"You.." Came a voice through the window.

"You shouldn't be here.. If mommy and daddy find out they won't be happy" Said a round face and bright blue eyes. Rachel.

"Do you think I care what your parents think?" I asked her and surprisingly she kept her eyes on me.

" probably don't, seeing as your here right now. But I would still leave. Why are you here anyway?" Her voice lowered a little to the sounds of her parents moving

"I came to see you." Once more I look up in to her eyes I was half kidding on the whole _Come to see you _thing, But I was half serious.

"Why would you do that?" She asked innocently. I could tell her mind could not understand those types of feelings yet. But mine did.

"Because I like you." I say leaning close to her face where she gives me a big toothy grin

"Well..I don't know why..but I like you too!" Looking at her smile I saw she was missing a few of her teeth

"Vampires still loose their teeth?" I asked her, where she closed her moth quickly. Laughing at this she turns red with embarrassment

"Of course we do! "I could hear the soft thump of her foot being stomped down upon the carpet.

"Rachel?" came a voice form down stares, probably her mother.

"Go! quick..They are coming! " And she closed the window I decided to listen for once and took off..heading home to except the punishment from my father

who knows everything, and can hear everything...I was in but trouble.

**Arianna's pov**

I watched them talk. I saw him lean close to her face. I felt like tearing him apart piece by piece. But I didn't.

I am the stronger twin, but she is the nicest. Her heart is pure, she is white. Clear like snow, nothing can taint her. Not even me.

"Rachel?" came the voice of my mother. I knew they were worried and would come up to check on us.

Creating a plan in my mind I quickly grab hold of her and pushed her on the bed where I pretended to roll off and lay fake sleeping on the floor.

"Aww..they are so cute!" my mother said watching us with loving eyes.

"yes they sure are, lets bring her back to her own bed now."My father seemed to say while holding back his laughter.

I felt his strong hands pick me up but was surprised when I heard mother ask to take me instead.

"Us girls need a little mother daughter bonding time too!" She pouted to father. I tried not to laugh.

When I felt moms soft hands take hold of me I all most gasped out in surprise! I could feel it.

A secret she wasn't sharing. I slowly open my eyes and look at her, My intense gaze made me smile.

"You look so much like your father when you look at me like that. You felt it didn't you.." She said to my ears alone.

I only could nod at this. "Momma...When are you going to tell daddy?" I ask her.

"I think my love he all ready knows... Don't worry We will still love you both the same as we will your new baby brother." Her voice was soothing

and it answered my secret fear, Of being alone..I didn't want them to abandon us..

"You promise?"I ask just to make sure

"On my life" She answers while giving my a hug and kiss good night. On her way out I heard daddy and mommy talking at the door.

"Your right." He said to her as she stepped into the light of the hall way

"I did know." And everything went silent as they embraced before bed.

**xXDiamondroseXx:Sorry it's sooooo short! I wanted to make it longer but I was kinda rushed tongiht..A new movie is on and I wanted to update so i felt kinda torn! hope it is still just as good, but if not there is my excuse! Ill do better next time! "**


	7. Birthdaywishes and a new friendship!

**Normal pov**

The months passed quickly, yukki's belly grew bigger, The twins shared a birthday, and before anyone really knew it a baby boy was born.

Kaname wasn't as nervous, yuuki wasn't as tired but the twins were anxious.

"Daddy! Is the baby here yet?" Rachel cried out for the tenth time within 5 minutes.

"No Rachel, The nurse will come and tell us when." Kaname had said for the eleventh time in 5 minutes.

Arianna just stood there silently. If anyone hadn't known the Kuran family, it would have seemed as if she wasn't apart of the group at all.

"Kaname-sama..You may come into the room now.." Said a nurse In a white outfit. The whole family rushed in, even the corner child Arianna.

"Kaname..Meet you new son..."

"Mommy..what is his name?" Rachel asked while trying to climb on to the bed where her father grabbed her from the waist and pulled her back down onto her feet.

"Rachel, your mother needs time to be with the baby now, and yes Yuuki what shall we call him?"

"I think he should be called Chiyo. It means-" Yuuki started but was interrupted by Arianna

"Eternal." The looks that were given to her were of confusion and pride

"What! I am 7 years old now. I should know things like that!" She said in her defense before feeling a tiny foot press against hers as Rachel had attempted to step

on her foot to get her attention.

"I didn't know that.." She whispered in Arianna's ear, but nothing goes unheard in that family making everyone break out in laughter.

"The name is quite fitting don't you find?" Yuuki asked her husband

"Yes, I believe it is."He responded while patting his hand through her hair down her back.

The new family was happy.

"So you have a new baby brother?" Said Kazune in through Rachel's window again as he did every night.

"Yeah..He is cute! He has the same look as my daddy!"She said in excitement

"Oh..Rachel..Uhm, I know this is late but.." Kazune pulled a box neatly wrapped up in paper and a silver bow on top and handed it to her

"Happy birthday." And he smiled. Taking the gift she carefully unwrapped it, trying not to destroy the ribbon that held the bow together.

When she open the box underneath she saw a silver necklace with a crescent moon shape dangling from the center, her eyes grew wider in amazement.

"It matches mine.." Kazune said while lifting his out form under his shirt

Rachel blushed at this then stopped to wonder why her face was burning.

"Kazune-kun..I was wondering...Why is it I'm blushing!" She giggled while asking him this.

"Because you are thinking too much" And he pushed her on the head "Go get some sleep...It will be morning for you soon..."And she waved him goodbye

as he climbed down the tree and to the secret path connecting his house to hers. Rachel fell asleep holding the necklace he had given her for her birthday.

"Thank you..Kazune.." She mumbled as she was drifting into twilight.

**Kazune A few days before...**

I saw the scrap metal dad was getting ready to throw away, it was piled onto of each other. Some smaller pieces and some longer and thicker.

"Dad..whats with that..?" I ask him while pointing towards the pile.

"Old junk..Your mothers making me clean out the garage" He said with a hint of irritation in his voice

grabbing some of the metal I looked it over, it was pretty descent. Watching the sun I knew Rachel was getting ready for bed and would be waiting for me at her window.

Excusing myself form the area I ran as fast as I could down the trail I had made that lead to the tree out side her window

"Rachel..Rachel"I say twice while tapping at her window she runs quickly over to me and lets me in.

"Kazune-kun!" She says happily. I try not to laugh. "Guess what!" Her eyes were rounded and shinning, something I was getting use to seeing everyday,

as the world she lived in was made of surprises she couldn't wait to tell me about.

"What?" I say humoring her, I didn't like seeing her sad, but I did how ever enjoy seeing her pout.

"Today was my birthday! Well, mine and Ri-Ri's, And momma's going to have a baby very soon! I can feel it!" Her excitement was radiating off her body.

"A baby?" I ask in surprise..I didn't know much about the Kurans other then Arianna and Rachel so this was news to me.

"Yeah! A baby brother...I don't know his name yet though..." She sounded disappointed at this thought.

"Don't worry, I know you will think of something." I say while grabbing a hold of her long dark hair and letting it fall through my fingers.

she just smiled at me and yawned. "You go get some sleep now.I will be back tomorrow. I promise!" I say last while watching the look of worry fade from her eyes.

"Okay..See you tomorrow.."

"Oh, One more thing..How old are you now?" I ask in surprise of myself for not actually knowing her age.

"Seven!" She yells as quietly as she could to me before closing the window and going to get ready for bed.

"Hey you." Said a voice from the tree beside mine looking over to see none other then Arianna standing in it her body barely visible.

I couldn't say anything to her, she looked so much like Rachel, but her presence and way of moving and talking were much different.

she stepped closer to me and placed a hand upon my throat.

"Vampire hunter listen. If you hurt her ever...There won't be much left of you in the end." She said while staring into my eyes.

_I'm not scared of her!_ I kept telling myself but I saw the images clearly, her ripping my throat out with out even trying, killing me without even thinking.

I Understood what father had meant when he said purebloods were dangerous.

"I won't hurt her." I said helplessly in my defense. Man,I suck.

"She likes you. I don't know how far you plan to take this relationship of yours, but I won't let her be hurt by you. I won't."

This time I could feel something in her words. So this girl does have a heart! I nearly say out loud.

"I won't let anyone have her _Or_ hurt her. I swear to you on my life!" I say giving her the exact strength in gaze as she had.

"We have a common goal then...Shall we be friends? And if not friends..Allies at the very least? She said to me while starting to walk away.

I remembered a night when Rachel had told me Arianna didn't except many people in her life. I was being excepted.

"Friends."I say holding my hand out to her

"Allies"She says letting my hand fall through thin air. It was a start...It was a start I said to myself while turning my eyes once more to the spot she had once been standing to not see her there any longer.

She had left probably to make sure her sister was fine and go to bed herself.

finally unrooting myself from the spot I head back through the trail onto my own home where I knew now what to do with the scrap metal. I knew what to give her for her birthday.


	8. Zero to One

**A/N: Okay sorry for being so random at posting these..I have been crazy busy! =.=" This chapter will only consist of zero for once, I have only mentioned him once T.T So I thought I should dedicate a chapter to him. I don't think I have ever been this dedicated to a story before,I thank all of that to my readers and reviewers :) Thanks so very much! 3 From xxxDR**

**Zero's pov**

I knew he was sneaking out every night. At first I thought nothing about it, Until He started asking questions about people or rather a person I would rather forget about.

"Dad..If I am going to be a strong Vampire Hunter someday, I should know more about my enemy..."Kazune walked up to me with his hard stare demanding answers to many unreasonable questions.

"Kazune, Your 10. You don't have an enemy's."I say not wanting to talk about the enemy he wanted to hear about.

"Your wrong I do." He says with no emotion in his voice. This sparks my attention.

"Oh? And who might this _Enemy_ be?" I ask him showing my interest he decides to carry on.

"The Kurans..Their Daughter Arianna has it out for me..." I stop to laugh at my son How can she have it out for him when he had never even truly met her?

"Dad..What is your relationship with the Kuran Queen..Yuuki.." He says. Her name still makes my heart beat fast and my body still craves her scent.

"You loved her didn't you?" He asks quietly. I did not how ever want to have this conversation.

"Shut up stupid. You don't know anything." Pushing my son a little bit he starts to flare up and shoves back.

"Both of you. Don't even start. When you two get at it, my house gets destroyed and I just finished cleaning it!" Saiyuri yelled through the kitchen doorway

"Yes , but you know I am the one who fixes the house afterward." I say with fake irritation in my voice.

"Yes, But I am the one who motivates you. Please for me?"Saiyuri walks out from the kitchen with her hand upon her hip, her long blond hair falling loosely from its tied up bun at the top of her head.

The green dagger eyes watching me, taunting me. "Only on one condition.."I say to her as I get up from my spot and walk over to her. Take the apron off of her body and lick her neck where she smiles an evil smile.

"Do what ever" She says while rolling her eyes

"Wait-gross! _Please_! At least wait for me to leave the room!"Kazune shouts before getting up himself and taking off to where ever he goes at this time of night. Night? I step away from my wife for a second before checking the time, It was a bit past 6 in the morning, meaning the Kurans should be going to bed...

"I think I will follow him this time..." I say while leaving Saiyuri to look questioningly at us both before shouting "BOYS!" Making me shout back at her

"I AM TOO OLD TO BE A BOY, I AM A MAN!" Then leaving with out another word.

I watched him walk through the brush towards a trail I never knew existed until now...

"Where are you going?" I asked out loud hoping he didn't hear me. I stayed close, but at a distance in which I hoped he didn't sensed me.

I saw the trail was ending, I was too close, but why hadn't he turned around yet? Why hadn't he seen me coming?Then I saw it. The Kuran Mansion.

He climbed a tree and tapped on the glass where a tiny head poked out in surprise and happiness. They talked for quite awhile until I saw her yawn and he patted her head and sent her back to bed.

I was furious! I was ready to leave and remember this when I heard a voice and sensed danger. Turning quickly I saw a hand clasp around my sons throat and a sweet but angry voice talk to him.

"Vampire hunter listen. If you hurt her ever...There won't be much left of you in the end." They were spoken with a smile, but they dripped in poison.

The look on his face nearly made me jump from my position and kill the beautiful beast that stood before him.

"I won't hurt her." Kazune had said to the Vampire But he sounded helpless. He may say he won't hurt her, but I can not guarantee that I won't.

I had just stood up ready to pounce when she let her hands fall and said something to him I couldn't quite make out. Suddenly I felt her gaze upon me. My heart almost stopped beating.

"Yuuki.." I say out loud, but no..It wasn't her, but all most a replica of her. The same shape and smell, same deep brown eyes but she walked like a PureBlood.

"I won't let anyone have her Or hurt her. I swear to you on my life!" Kazune said my anger flaring up again. What is he doing! Making deals with vampires is dangerous! Especially Purebloods or worst yet _Kurans_.

The memories of Kaname Kuran rushed through m mind and the things I did to protect Yuuki...To keep my sanity...Something I don't need to worry about any more.

"Friends."He said while holding his hand out to her

"Allies"She said in response but leaving his hand there to hang before leaving him. I watched him smile at this before he ran off, probably towards home.

"Like father like son" Said the sweet but terrible voice from behind me. I turn quickly on the spot to see Arianna Kuran staring at me, Or the way it seemed as if she was staring through me.

Reading the scars and secrets upon my heart. Ready to use them against me at will.

"Just can't stay away from us. Our smell must drive you crazy!" she said quickly before taking her hand and scraping it across my chest ripping my shirt and leaving a fresh wound upon my chest.

"You are a hunter, but you heal as quickly as we do. Disgusting." She said with her smile. I hated that smile. It belonged to Yuuki.

"What do you want with my son."I say frankly. There was no point arguing with her. She was too much like her father.

"Keryu-san..Have you ever played chess?" She took a step ahead of me and looked up towards the rising sun, then turned her head back around to look at me, her eyes glowing red.

"The Queen and King are protected by pawns. Useless, helpless pawns that will do anything for the Royal family." She took a step closer towards me and bent her head down close to my ears.

"Be a good pawn and listen to what your Queen has to say. Your son plays the part right. Why won't you?" She lifted her self back up into a perfect position before walking away.

"Oh, I'm being very rude tonight! Goodnight Keryu-san..I hope we can have a chat like this again another time hmm?" And she was gone.

Looking down at my chest I was thinking of explanations for the rip but saw she was right. The wound was healed. Only a tared shirt remained.

Giving up on excuses I could just say I ripped it by accident. walking back I thought about her words though.

"_Your son plays the part right. Why won't you?"_ I didn't know what he was getting into but It was not going to be easy.

When I walked in to the house I saw Kazune sitting down at the dinner table fiddling with some of the sheet metal I had left outside hours before everything happened.

He was shaping it into a crescent moon.

"Kazune."I said sternly to him. He didn't look up but responded with a grunt.

"Vampires and vampire hunters _cannot_ be friends." I said before leaving him to continue on with what ever he was doing, but I felt his gaze upon my back before I walked up to Saiyuri and kissed her.

"You are my only exception." Before I left to go to the bedroom where I pulled a picture of my highschool days with Yuuki giving the peace sign while hugging my shoulders. I missed those days.


	9. Surprises old and new become a choice

**Rachel's pov**

Arianna was standing on the chair by the window talking to us both like nothing had ever happened. She was laughing, smiling and even playing around,

something was different. Kazune looked a bit scared but after time we both seemed to loosen up and have some fun as well.

"Hey, Kazune..can I show Ri what you gave me for my birthday?" I asked him a look of confusion passed over his face but he nodded just the same.

I pulled out my necklace to show her, her eyes went wide as she picked it up and touched it.

"Wow..That's so pretty!" She said in aw and that was my limit.

"Ri-Ri, what's up?You haven't been acting like you normally do?"Worry clear in my eyes she just patted me on the head

"Nothing is _Up_. I am just having some fun." She said with a smile

"Yes, but the fun ends right here" Said a deep voice from behind us. _Oh no! Dad!_ Why hadn't I sensed him!

"Who are you?" Said my father looking straight at Kazune who was white as a sheet.

"Ka-Kazune..Kiryu.." He said slowly trying to hide some of his fear but failing in the attempt. I saw a long crack in the wall starting to form its way up to Kazune

when I decided to stick up for him. "Daddy! Its my fault! I don't normally meet people other then Ri who are my own age! I wanted him to be my friend. No..I made him be my friend!" I said

red tints taking over my vision. "So please don't punish him. Punish me"I bowed my head down to prove I was sorry. I could not look at Kazune.

"Leave." My fathers voice was deep and low, all most a growl. I heard Kazune drop from the tree and run down the trail. He was gone.

"Rachel, Do you know how much danger you put our family in? Your sister in! He is a Vampire Hunter! He is trained to kill you!" Dad was angry and there was nothing I could do.

"You are never to see him again. Ever, from now on your rooms shall be in the basement of the mansion." And he turned on his heals and left.

I felt tears burning my eyes I wanted to scream and break things,

but The look Arianna was giving me made me stop and think a bit. "What!" I say to her but she just continues to watch me..

"This is a first time for me... I have never seen you throw a tantrum like this before... It is nice to know you can get angry.." She said with out smiling.

I could only look at her what did she mean a tantrum?

I only thought about breaking things and screaming until I looked around and saw the walls were filled with cracks and the beds were torn things lay broken on the floor.

I had let my emotions get out of control with out even realizing it. My heart was breaking, I dropped to my knees and cried.

"Arianna..Is it true?That I can't see him any more!" I say to her while she drops to her knees as well and pats my hair.

"It is better this way, he is different then us, you don't need him. Not anymore." I wanted to hit her.

**Yuuki's pov**

"Kaname..I think you were a little bit harsh..."I tried to say to him but his anger was clear in his eyes.

"I knew they were hiding something, I thought it was some kind of animal, not a Hunter!" He snarled to himself.

"You didn't even give them a chance to explain, to hear the whole story!" I pleaded to him but he just waved my words off

"I had heard everything that needed to be heard, what were they thinking!" At this I started to laugh repositioning baby Chiyo in my arms so he wouldn't fall

"Kaname, when did you become the over protective father?" And I laughed again at the look on his face, he just sighed

"I don't know... I just don't want to see them get hurt..." I knew it was the truth so I agreed to let him move the children down to the basement rooms where their were no windows for boys to climb through.

I was juts worried, If one twin rebelled against this, I knew the other wouldn't be too far behind.

"Just be careful, talk with them later and fix everything...They will listen to you, I know it." Placing a peck on his cheek I take Chiyo to his cradle for a nap, leaving my husband there to consider things.

**...11 years later...**

**Normal pov.**

Things had gone just as Kaname had planned it. Moving the twins to the basement kept Kazune away from them, their time allowed outside was limited and the girls grew fast.

The only major change was Rachel's attitude towards her father. She respected him but still avoided talking with him at all.

"Rachel,Arianna. I have a visitor coming today I would like it if you were to entertain them for the time they are here?"

The girls knew that when a guest came and they had to entertain it meant fake smiles, thousands of cups of tea and long boring stories about how great the pureblood line of Kuran was.

They dreaded entertaining their fathers guests.

'Rachel!"Came a loud voice from the other room and the hard sounds of feet stomping against the hard marble floor, Chiyo was running full speed towards them.

"Chiyo.."Rachel had said taking hold of her younger brother in a sweet hug.

"I saw the people coming to see dad today! It's Uncle Hana!" They both look at each other, why do they have to entertain Hanabusa Aido? When he is the one usually entertaining them.

"That is nice, I haven't seen him in a few weeks." Rachel had said to her sister who continued to stay silent while watching Chiyo holding onto Rachel.

"Shall we go and greet him?" Walking towards the doors they met up with their uncle.

"Uncle-Aido! It is wonderful to see you again!" Taking him into a hug she steeped back only to see a tall boy standing behind him.

His dark blue eyes and blond messy hair made him look all most exactly like Aido.

"Sorry, but who are you?" Rachel asked him he just looked over to her, his eyes checking out her body from her brunet head down to her designer shoes.

"I am Andy."he said shortly. Kaname had just walked in the room.

"Aido, shall we?" And they left leaving the boy named Andy to stay with the twins.

"This is quite a surprise, I have known your father since I was born but never once had I heard about you." Arianna said to the boy while walking towards a chair.

"On the contrary, I have heard everything about you guys." He said taking the chair opposite to hers.

"I heard you had become friends with a vampire hunter..terrible. what was the name? Kevin, Kattsu? oh what ever it doesn't matter-"

"Kazune. And he was my best friend." Rachel said with anger .

"And you see why you are never allowed out side this house? No one can trust you guys to make good friends." ***SLAP*** Everyone had stopped talking.

"Don't you ever talk like that about my sisters." Chiyo had slapped the blond boy.

Chiyo was tall for his age being eleven years old, his dark brown hair reaching a little below his chin waved around his ears, the dark kuran eyes glowing blood red towards Andy Aido.

"You are right. My deepest apologies." He said placing his hand on his heart and bowing.

no one really knew what to think about this boy...

"We are allowed outside this house, just for a short period of time, but still." Rachel had started to say

"Then why don't we take a walk?" He had risen from his chair and stretched out his hand for her to take.

"I will be coming along as-"

"Chiyo and I will be staying here." Arianna had said taking her brother by the shoulder and leading him away from then two. Chiyo put up a fight but was no match for his strong sister.

Placing her hand in his they walked out towards the door to the outside world.

"Its chilly out here don't you find?" He said to her after some time, the fall air was crispy and cool but to her it felt like summer.

Letting go of his hand she ran towards a pile of leaves that had fallen from the thick trees around her. Dropping onto the pile she smiled and closed her eyes.

"You seem to be enjoying your self." Andy had said while walking towards her.

"I love the smell of fall..it is wonderful!" She had said to him, he crouched down and picked up a red leaf.

"Yes it is very beautiful." But his eyes were not looking at the leaf in his hand making Rachel turn the same color of red.

"I am sorry for how I acted earlier..I got nervous and felt under pressure, I couldn't control myself..." He looked any where but at her, trying to avoid her eyes until she grabbed him and made him look.

"Do you think I can just forgive you? Your words stung..." She brought her self closer to him "It felt like this.." she tilted his head to the side and licked his neck.

Her eyes glowing red she opened her mouth exposing her fangs but closed it in a smile.

"Don't worry, I don't _bite_." She said before standing up and placing her hands on her baby blue dress wiping the leaves and dirt away form her body.

She decided it was time to go back to the mansion when she smelled something. freezing on the spot Andy had sensed her and stood quickly and scanned the forest searching for something.

"Who's there!" Rachel had yelled in place of Andy's voice.

When a tall boy walked from behind a tree his sliver hair blowing in the breeze he looked over at her with no expression until he stared into her eyes.

At that moment he smiled. "Rachel...you have grown." She looked at him then it hit her.

"Kazune?" She whispered in shock. He just smiled.

"And you are?" He said to Andy who looked very angry at the hunter.

"Her fiance." Both Rachel and Kazune stopped in shock. His heart nearly stopped beating, but for her, it only beat faster.


	10. Bondings

**A/N THis is the pov before the last on in the last chapter when Kaname brought Aido in to his office and the twins were left to meet Andy for the first time.**

**Kaname's Pov**

"Aido shall we?" I said to my friend who was standing at the door way. Bowing his head he followed me into my study room.

"You haven't told her have you..." Hanabusa said politely to me.

"No, I haven't had the chance to, but I think she will agree to it." I said to him calmly but his eyes seemed worried.

"Aido, what is bothering you?"I questioned him knowing he would have to answer me.

"Shouldn't you want a Pureblood to marry a Pureblood, There are many who would die for the chance of being the fiance of your daughter, why my Andrew?"

He sounded worried but at the same time relieved, this question seemed to have been bothering him for quite sometime.

"I know she would never be happy with a Pureblood. I have looked for suitors, and found only those thirsting for power. She is fragile, Our life is not meant for her.

Alowing her to meet and see other types of Vampire would make her happy, seeing the world that is not so tarnished in blood shed and murder. It is my only wish for her." I answered him.

Rachel may not be close to me any more, but her sister always was. Arianna tells me everything Rachel will no longer say.

The truth about my daughter such as she wears those silver ribbons that were once part of a bow on her birthday present from that Hunter child.

Or that she wears the crescent moon pendent under her shirt along with the ribbons. She loves to secretly watch me and copy the way I act.

Or that she tries to look like Yuuki, and her favorite color is blue. Lost in my own thoughts about my daughter I didn't hear Mrs. Aido come in.

"Kaname-Sama..Rachel is here and she looks kind of ..flustered.." Yuka Aido said to me through the door way.

Yuka was one of the vampires in our classroom at Cross Academy, she constantly tried to get Aido's attention finally managing at the party held for the birth of the twins.

They were married a year later and had Andrew another year after that. I knew he was 2 years younger then the girls but he acted so much older.

"Send her in.." I said hoping to get her anger over with.

"Uncle Aido..Can I have a moment alone with my father?" She asked politely.

"Of course my lady." He said before bowing his head and closing the door behind him.

"Dad..I didn't know, about Andy, and I just saw Kazune and! Thanks.." She spoke really quickly, mixing the two topics into each other first anger and confusion turning into surprise and sock, calming down

into happiness and a sweet tone. I was more surprised when she ran forward and hugged me.

Only being able to laugh quietly and hug her back not a single word had come out fo my mouth that entire time.

"I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner..I wanted to but I didn't know how to.."I said to her, she listened quietly.

It was our first time bonding since that day 11 years ago. This was a new start.

**Arianna's pov**

I Pulled Chiyo away from them, I wanted to see my sister happy, but this boy doesn't understand that.

"Anna-nee-chan! I want to see Rachel-nee-chan!" He cried and kicked but I was stronger then him.

"But, I want to see you.."I said bending low to his face making him slightly blush. He was tall, but I was taller.

"And besides, Rachel doesn't love you like I do.." I told him, yet he still pulled himself away from me.

"Anna-nee! Don't joke about things like that!" And he stomped his feet and walked away.

Slamming the door to his room behind. I could only sigh, Deciding to check on my sister I leave the mansion.

"Who's there?" I heard her cry out Andy looking around for something or really someone. When Kazune walked out of the trees towards her.

I got in pouncing position ready to jump at any time, when I saw something more interesting. Zero.

Dropping my formation I slowly walk over towards him, I knew he couldn't hear me, but that doesn't mean he didn't know I was there.

"Don't take another step" He said with a slow growl. Just to taunt him I take just one more step closer. His lavender eyes turned from the scene with my sister towards me.

"I said don't move!" He half shouts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, My feet just slipped a bit. Like this." Taking another step closer and closer he watched me.

"Do you like my dress?" I ask him looking down to its pink fabric. My long brown hair hanging loosely on my shoulders, I looked just like mom. I saw his face, it was hurt. I was happy.

"Why does it matter if I like it or not. Your life has nothing to do with me." I smile at his comment while finally standing right beside him.

"You never know. My life could have everything to do with you." I looked deep into his eyes before turning his chin up and planting my lips upon his.

When we broke apart he just stared at me. I smiled sweetly then decided to disappear.

Let him think about it a bit more. Rachel was heading towards the mansion. My little fun was comming to an end.

I wonder what my hunter will do now? And I laughed, a sweet sound, but the thought behind it made it sound dirty. I loved it.

**Sorry its so short! school and everythig just caught up to me and blah! and I didn't get to post it last night! I feel so bad! I still hope you enjoy it though, took some advice and I am enjoying this ZeroxArianna Zero's wife, I am goign to wok with this. :) It will be a surprise, or I can take sugestions, its all up to you. :) hope you kep reading on more to come! xxxDR**


	11. Yuuki and a kiss

**A/N In response to there being more yuuki, I will be working on that, I just wanted to stir up some trouble with zero. and you guys are right, zero seems too whipped, I need something to make him fight back, some drama..I really am in the mood for torturing them. :P oh wells, hope you enjoy this next chapter with a piece of Yuuki just for a fan :)xxxDR**

Yuuki's pov

I was talking with Mrs. Aido when Rachel came storming into the room.

"Mom, where's dad!" Her voice higher then normal and her dress covered in what seemed to be dirt and grass stains.

"He is in the study room, talking with uncle Aido. You have a problem you can't just tell me?" I asked her adding a slight pout on my face.

Noticing this she turned on her shiny silver high healed shoes towards me and said with a soft voice

"It's not something that I _Can't _tell you, it's just a dad problem. " I knew her and Kaname were having problems, I had tried bringing them closer,

but you see the more I tried, the more they grew apart. They were both just too stubborn, and would have to fix things all on their own, but it was kind of lonely with them not talking.

Rachel rushed towards the study room where Mrs. Aido announced her arrival and she entered.

I wished I was in there but, I knew my presence would only distract Kaname and make Rachel feel pressured and nevus. I loved my two bundles of pride very much.

I laughed out loud at this thought. Pride, It is something that is inherited in the Kuran family, Pride it is what kills us, what makes us, what keeps us living. But the two of them, it is too much.

They are cut from the same cloth and being so, they fight easily.

I sat on the chair by the window gazing at the stars when I felt two arms rap around my shoulders.

"Kaname" I said lovingly up towards him but saw one blue eye and one red.

"You escaped me once before. Not this time Jurri. You belong to me." And an evil laugh came form his mouth, it felt like acid on my skin when he touched me. Before I could even scream

my eyes were flying open and I was staring at the wall with my head resting upon my arms.

"Mom..Are you okay?" I looked up into beautiful brown eyes. Arianna. she was concerned, I could tell that.

"Arianna, Did I ever tell you about your Great-uncle. So I broke into the story about Rido and everything he did to me, us, as a family. Her red-brown eyes growing wider as I re-told the story,

"He makes my little jokes seem like nothing at all .." She said mostly to herself I could only laugh at this.

"Yes he does..." She saw the look in my eye, sadness, anger and pity for that man, when I felt two very slim but strong arms slide around my shoulders and pull me closer.

A small voice whisper into my ears "Mom, don't think about things that worry you, it will only make us sad and lonely. Please continue to my our sun in this dark cruel world"

Anna placed a kiss on my cheek and walked off , not before patting my head like I use to do to her when she was angry about something that involved either Rachel or Chiyo,

and needed, but didn't need someone to talk to.

"Oh one more thing mom..."She stopped half way down the corridor. "I want to know, what happened between you and Zero?"

I felt a tinge of pain and fear at those words. Zero...His son had been friend with my daughter, just as he said they wouldn't. I smiled quickly at that thought.

I looked up trying to think of an excuse to get her to drop it but the look in her eyes said that wasn't going to happen. I Sighed, deciding to tell her the truth. It would only come out later...

"Zero..He was my best friend. All most like a brother to me. I loved him." I said to her looking into Kaname's eyes on my face.

"But you don't love him anymore?" she asked this time turned fully around and placing one hand upon her curvy hips.

"Arianna, you are still so young, but yes and no. Love never dies. It fades, and returns, It kills and heals. I _Loved _him. But I do not anymore." She only looked at me,

reading my face for a secret expression or for me to jump up and yell "Surprise!" about something secret. But I didn't.

She smiled finally before wishing goodnight, but I swore when she left the room I heard her say

"Then you wouldn't mind if I took him for myself?" This time I just stood there watching.

"Yuuki..."I heard a voice say from behind me. Turning quickly I saw kaname.

Reaching up and grabbing his face I looked deep into his eyes, checking. Just to make sure I wasn't going crazy, that this truly was him.

"Yuuki..?" He said with a slight smile on his perfect face I sighed in relief then brought my lips down and placed them upon his.

"I had the most terrible dream!" I exclaimed to my husband while his smile faded by the second."But-"

I said to him placing a finger upon his lips to stop him from interrupting. "Arianna and I had a lovely conversation! I think we are bonding!"

I could feel my happy level overflowing and how my whole face was probably sparkling, not in the stupid Edward Cullan way. I guarantee we do _NOT_ Sparkle.

This only comes to show how much people actually knwo about us vampires.

I Know a family of Cullan's! and their faces when they came to our party one night and was asked if it was true that they sparkle! I laughed at this.

"What is so funny?" Kaname asked me before placing his hand on my face. Out of habit I leaned into it more closing my eyes and absorbing his scent smiling still.

"Things are starting to fall into place aren't they?" I asked him when he removed his hand and slid it down to my waits pulling my into his arms.

"You have no idea."He said chuckling softly.

"How was Rachel and your bonding time?" I asked him curiously looking up from his chest where my head had been resting. His arms still wrapped around my waist.

"She hugged me!" He said with a wide smile. The same smile he used at their birth, at our wedding and when we were laying in private. The smile I loved oh so much.

"Oh?" I asked hoping he would go into better details.

"She said thank you. Telling me that she was fascinated by the man I had chosen for her and that she was quite excited to get to know him" This made me smile, seeing as it was I who

placed the thought of her being betrothed to the aidos into Mrs. Aido's head. I knew it wasn't right for me to, but I knew it would work out some how.

I had met the boy only a few times before and each time we met he asked about Rachel and Arianna, had soo many questions. They were perfect.

"Yuuki..Where are you?" Kaname asked me breaking me away from my thoughts. staring deeply into my eyes, worry etched on his face.

"Why, I am right here in your arms! " I exclaimed at him putting my puzzled look on my face.

"No, I mean when you stare blankly like that, your eyes look off into the distance and you go some where I can't reach you." He whispered into my ear.

Moving his lips down towards my neck I felt him lick my skin, responding with a small sigh. "Please?" I asked him, I felt him smile on my skin before raising his lips and breaking the skin on my neck drinking my blood.

"Kaname.?" I whispered to him as I knew he was all most finished. I got no response but I knew he was listening.

"I truly do love you." And I knew he felt it through my blood. The love I reserved only for him swelled in my heart.

finally breaking away from my neck he licked the wound clean and picked me up in his arms.

"I love you more." He whispered into my hair smelling the scent of lavender and vanilla caring me bridal style off to our bedroom where I knew it was going to be a long, sleepless night.

**It's all yuuki this one, I thought about posting it yesterday but this week has been the worst for me T.T" and really I have had no energy or feeling to write, and I will never write a story with no feelings. It would only kill me. So if this one is rough and kind of lacking I truly am sorry! Thankyou to all my faithfull readers, I do hope to continue this story and make it good! But still accepting ideas and thoughts. lets write this together everyone! :DxxxDR**


	12. to love is to distroy

**Sorry for not posting in a few days! I felt really bad! I am trying to write as fast as I can and keep posting but I discovered something interesting and well..my thought drifted away ..soo sorry bout that guys! I'm back and will continue on! :DxxxDR**

**Kaname's pov**

I awoke the next morning with Yuuki holding my arm tightly, she was fast asleep of course which only made me laugh silently.

Touching her soft cheek and whispering her name I saw her eyes open slowly, taking in the scenery around her.

"Good morning' I say to her , removing my hand form her face. She just yawns and lets my arm go and stretches her arms out above her head before turning to me and smiling

"Good morning" She just looks at me with those deep brown-red eyes I could almost melt into, taking my breath away I was suddenly lost for words.

Staring into each others eyes for what felt like an hour I decided it was time to get up and ready for the day. Which will unfortunately be a long one.

"Yuuki, we need to get ready, if they get up before we do...just think of the never ending torture we may be put through." I say to her planting a kiss upon her forehead.

I thought of the possibility of them waking before us and how they would never let it go. Ever. Laughing at this I look down at Yuuki who was still sitting on the bed covered up by the blankets.

I saw her face was scrunched up and twisted into what seemed to be a puzzled look or deep in thought, either way it was quite worrying.

While watching the thoughts pass her expressions changed as well, from confused to worried to laughter as much as I wanted to worry I couldn't help but think it was actually quite cute.

"Yuuki?" I ask her hoping to get a response from all of these emotions but she just sighed and stood up reaching for her clothing.

"Kaname..? Aren't you going to get dressed?" She asked while staring at my, looking up and down my body I smile at this.

"Would you like to help me my love?" I ask playfully expecting her to refuse and pull her own clothing on, but she didn't.

She was blushing a fare red but walked over to me grabbing hold of my hand and smiled.

"Of course I would be willing to dress you any day..As long as I get to pick out your outfit!" She looked into my eyes and laughed.

"Don't worry! I won't do anything _Too_ Silly" She said to me, I couldn't help but laugh at this. Finally dressed Yuuki took hold of my hand yet again and said

"Common, we need to go hunt down our children" And we were off. we left the room and headed towards the kitchen unexpectedly meeting Chiyo along the way.

"Chiyo?" Yuuki asked questioningly for anger and annoyance was written clear upon his face, his foot was tapping loudly and he had his arms folded across his chest.

I looked at my son expecting the regular good morning but when it didn't come Yuuki looked at the both of us in question. Anger flaring up in my chest I saw the wall crack suddenly.

Chiyo finally looking up towards Yuuki and I he rolls his eyes but says

"`Morning mom, dad" I could tell he wasn't very happy to actually see us at all, his teeth were clenched and his anger and frustration weren't helping the newly formed crack in the wall.

"Chiyo?What has made you so upset?" Yuuki asked clearly worried about our son, but the worry soon faded as his expressions change

"Girls!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air, finally realizing where he was standing I chuckle softly.

"Did they lock you out of the bathroom?" I asked his but he was now looking the other way clearly embarrassed to the fact he couldn't beat his sisters in the morning to the bathroom.

"Well, Good luck!" I say to him before taking Yuuki's hand and continuing on our way to the kitchen.

**Chiyo's pov**

I love her. I love her. I loath her. I Love her. The same thought came into my head every single night when I went to sleep.

"Rachel"I would say tasting her name, the way it sounded the flavor it carried. It was sweet, sometimes too sweet. Her smiling face

burned the back of my eyes begging to be realized, so I can touch her, taste her, smell her, and worst and best yet, sink my fangs into her long slender neck

but lately her icy blue eyes have been tainted by images of the dark brown ones, Arianna's. How I can't stand her! yet she poisons my mind every night. everyday. I hate her.

she is cold and frozen, yet when she sees our sister it is almost as if the ice melts away and she can be something! I love it when she smiles. yet it is only glimpse of one.

I don't actually think she knows how to smile.

"Wake up master Chiyo." Said a loud and very annoying voice. Tara, my maid. I have had her since I was three, a level C vampire. Tara with her long black hair pulled into a loose pony tale,

red glasses poised at the end of her nose,and startling green eyes. She looks as if she were once beautiful, but time has taken control and she has lost some of her youthfulness over the years.

"Noooo"I drag out not wanting to leave my warm comfort of blankets.

"Get up Now." She said sternly taking hold of the covers and pulling them away form my body

"How dare you!" I snarl in her direction but she just gives me a evil smile.

"I have permission from Master Kaname, and Lady Yuuki to treat you in what ever way or form suits you best." She aid keeping hold of that evil smile. A smile I couldn't help but return to her.

"You know, I really truly hate you sometiems." I said to her while lifting myself from the bed.

"I know, I share the same respect."She placed her hand over her heart and bowed her head. That cocky sunnofa-

"Rise." I say instead of my thoughts. I stand up and pull off my shirt deciding to take a shower I walk towards the hall way and see them. Their long hair tied up in ribbons making their way to th bathroom.

Oh No. I thought, If they got in there first then there would be no way for me to ever take a shower.

Starting to run I see them think the same idea, breaking into full speed I chased after my twin sisters except when your running that fast it takes a long time to slow down.

I was all most there when a servant open the door and I crashed head into it. feeling a searing pain rush through my head the servant

kept apologizing to me but i just brush her off and start running again only to see they had made it all ready and I was stuck.

sitting on the out side of the door way I over heard them talking a little bit, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop but it was kinda impossible with my good hearing and the door slightly open.

"Hey, Ri...Are you going to see zero again..? " I heard Rachel ask

"That is none of your concern,Isn't Aido coming back tonight for another moon light walk!" I heard a smack and assumed Rachel had hit her sister in embarrassment.

"That's none of _Your_ concern." She said in res ponce. I couldn't help but laugh. Zero... wasn't that a friend of moms..a long time ago.. I wasn't too sure so I stepped into the bathroom their eyes staring at me.

Rachel's wide with shock and Arianna's as bored as ever.

"Zero who is he?" I ask looking towards Arianna. Some weird feeling was swelling inside me, but I pushed it away.

"As I said. _None of your concern_" She seemed a bit on edge with this conversation.

"Oh? So it's obviously a boy...did you have a fight? If so is it that hard to make up?" I asked her trying the 20 question strategy, but not getting much response.

"It doesn't matter any ways..I'm sure by now he hates me more then ever." Her eyes looked sad, so sad to a point I thought she was going to cry, but she pulled her self together suddenly and grabbed me by the back of the neck and threw me out.

"We got the bathroom first, so get out!" She screamed at me before slamming the door closed.

Does this mean I have a chance?I asked myself before the anger hit me. I do not love Arianna! I loathe her!

crossing my arms I stand out side the bathroom door waiting for them to get done. Waiting for these evil thoughts to pass. Waiting for me to grow up some more.


	13. memories

**So this one is just going to be about Rachel,It is kinda a filler, to explain somethings. A way for you to kinda know what happened during the 11 years that jumped a few chapters back. This chapter is kind a a bit mature, so if there are any younger readers under 13 you can very well skip this chapter and wait a little bit for the next one. :S Sorry about that, to explain why I decided to go a bit more mature with Rachel is because I want to show how they have grown, I don't need to show haw Arianna has grown because hers is def. not done yet! :P I wanted to show her feelings towards Kazune, and clear things up for those two...(Honestly, I have been dreaming this up for a while and Kazune and Andy have been having a battle with my brain and I have headaches now..so I had to end this some how!=.=") I will be bringing him back in, but now the real drama starts :D Muhhaha so please keep reading. Thanks everyone, if you have any questions don't be afraid to post, I love to hear what you all think! :D xxxDR**

**Rachel's pov**

When Chiyo walked into the bathroom you should have seen Anna's face. The way she didn't want to talk about zero,

the way her eyes were watering so close to tears, and the way she pulled her self back together.

This was the first, and probably the last time I will ever see her like that. Vulnerable, thats the word for it,

a moment where she let her guard down, where she let her self show emotions,its what she constantly thinks I am.

I remember the last night I saw Kazune in my window, how we were laughing and happy, and how I destroyed the room

by loosing control of my emotions. I remember the words she had said to me that night.

_"This is a first time for me... I have never seen you throw a tantrum like this before... It is nice to know you can get angry.."_

I remember how much I wanted to hit her. That night I lost my best friend. A friend who I had grown to love, who wasn't family,

who wasn't a pureblood or a noble vampire who did everything I asked, who followed me around like I was breakable, like I was in power,

yet so very weak, that I constantly had to be watched, all most the way Anna looks at me. Like I am strong in emotions, yet so weak in body,

that I can't do anything with out help. Kazune got to know me. See the real me and he chose to accept me. I loved him for what its worth.

I remember my father talking to me that night, trying to find out why I acted the way I did. Why I put my family and myself in danger.

Yet while he talked all I could think about was Kazune's eyes. The way he had looked at me when I said what I did, that I _made_ him be my friend.

How he was sad and hurt. I betrayed the only person who ever liked me for me. Now I have no one. The last time I saw kazune I was 13 years old.

He was taller now, more muscular and much more handsome. I had run away form my parents watch and met up with him secretly.

We talked and I cried, I got angry and then I told him it was best if we never saw each other again.

I thought it was best if he lived his life without me holding him down. Without me causing more pain to both our hearts. Without me.

Touching the Crescent moon pendent he had given me on my chest I wandered the halls of our mansion. The house its self was huge,

but the inside felt small, like a cage. A place filled with so much love and hate before I knew it I was standing in my old room,

and a silver haired boy was sitting in the center. The room was the same as before except for the destroyed look I had caused that night.

The once beautiful walls were now covered with cracks and breaking plaster, the furniture that once stood tall now broken and unrepairable.

I didn't need to speak, he knew I was there.

"Why did you change?" He asked me with his face turned towards the floor.

"Change is apart of life. It is how we grow." I was quite surprised on how soft my voice actually was when I spoke to him. I watched him,

he was holding something shinny in his hands, yet placed it down on the floor in front of him. It was the crescent moon pendent he had made for himself. The one that matched mine.

"I liked you the way you were." He said breaking me out of my thoughts, and with out even thinking I walked over and sat down beside him.

"I came back to this room everyday. Hoping you would be here, Hoping that I would come to this window and you would come smiling with that big grin of your and your eyes would be shining,you would tell me about your day and the wonders you have explored. Yet you never did.

You never came back. I was lonely." He was finally looking at me with silver eyes to match his hair, tears stained his cheeks where it proved he had been crying.

I knew I could never go back to the old days, I was too old now, I knew too much to be that innocent child again.

And he was older now, he was not the boy in the window any more, he was now a man, a strong man who stood before me tears in his eyes wishing to be a boy.

I don't know what made me do it, I think it was impulse, something I have wanted to do for years but too young and naive to ever consider.

I bent my head down over his and closed my eyes letting him push his lips on mine. It was soft and warm, then we broke apart. He stared at me, looking deep into my eyes

hoping for me to say something, to tell him what had happened, maybe even explain why it happened. But I couldn't. I could only kiss him again, though this time much rougher.

We didn't break as quickly this time, we kept our lips together for as long as they could stay, before the both of us ran out of breath and needed to surface for air.

Yet that only was quick breaths before we continued on. I brushed my fingers through his hair, surprised at how soft it actually was, taking in the scent of lavender and maybe a

citrus smell. We were stuck in that position for a while until he pulled away.

"We shouldn't.." He said out of breath, turning his face away from me trying to hide his expressions.

"I know. And I don't care." I said just as out of breath as he was. I was telling the truth, I didn't care. I liked Andrew Aido, but I loved Kazune. I always have, and all ways will.

before he knew it we were on our feet and moving towards the bed that was broken down and hanging but we didn't really care at this moment in time.

Tripping over our feet we fell on to it,I landed on top of him and didn't want to move. For the first time in years I was happy. I could let go and be who ever I wanted, even if it was for a small while.

Even if it was only for this moment. I would never forget it, and never be the same again. Ever.


	14. Heartbreak and Daggers

**Okay, so I am going to clear this up now before it starts to get confusing..The new person so far known as HER is a surprise. ;) I know who she is, but I am going to leave it for now..I won't be spoiling it , but you can listen to the clues I am leaving and guess on your own. :Dhope you enjoy this chapter! xxxDR**

**Kazune's pov**

She just laid there. Her brown hair spilling down the front of her face and across her chest and shoulders. I remember she fell on

top of me kissing me in the way I always dreamed she would. Yet her eyes were moist with tears. I couldn't help but wonder if everything

was just a distraction. This night had become more awkward then I had wanted it to be with in the few seconds where she started to pull my shirt off.

Everything was moving fast, I don't know when I started to unbutton her dress or when she started to remove my belt, I just remember hearing

a loud gasp, and a shattered window. Looking up towards the noise that had the most concern I saw my father. His eyes were glowing a bright red

and he looked furious! Rachel on the other hand stared blankly at Arianna who had eyes the exact same eye color as my father,

most likely thinking along the same, but separate, lines of thought about who should be killed first.

Not daring to move I was quite surprised to see that they were not looking at us, but at each other.

"Of course, Where _He_ is you are not too far behind."Arianna snarled at my dad. I wanted to stick up and speak out for him but I felt Rahel shake her head

into my chest, silently telling me to keep quite.

"What are you planning Kuran!- Leave my son out of your games!" Dad was shouting right back at her, it all most seemed as if this conversation had happened before.

The same looks were being shot at each other, but didn't seem to leave any marks upon their emotions. Anger rising in the two of them I saw Arianna stand up and wipe down her dress.

"This is pointless. Zero you never listen do you!" She stomped her foot like a child, but by this time I couldn't stay silent.

"." I say pointing at dad first then at Arianna."What the hell are you talking about? Games? First off, I came here on _my own choice_. I have been coming here for years! you know that!" I shout at my father.

"And you, Arianna, I don't care what you think of me, Really, call me what ever you want. I love her! And neither of you can change that!" I snarl in her direction.

"Zero, who don't you explain what we have been talking about? Hmm? " She said sweetly to my dad he just turned his head away.

"Stop that! you turn your face every time! you think I want to deal with this on my own either!" She shouted towards him this time tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I hate you zero keryuu! Rachel, I don't care what you feel. I never have and never will. But we can't stay here. Bring your _pet_ along with you if you please, but we have to leave now!" And she was heading towards the door.

"I won't let you. .!" Dad shouted before standing up and charging towards Rachel. The shock of the target threw us both off and she was soaring through the air landing against the wall.

Dad continued to walk closer towards her when he pulled out from the side pocket in his jacket none other then the Bloody Rose.

Fear searing through me I can't loose her. Dad had the gun pointed towards Rachel but I was fast. I Ran and shoved his arm away letting him shoot the gun against the wall.

Arianna recovering from her moment of shock ran toards dad and grabbed him by the throat. Letting the bloody rose fall he reached his hand out and did the same motion.

"In one second, I could twist your neck and kill you." He said to Arianna

"Do you not think I can't do the same?" Her lips turned up into a wicked smile. Watching them seemed amusing and all but I saw blood start to form along the floor where Rachel laid motionless.

"Arianna..Something is wrong." My face was paling as I ran towards her. My love. My life. I lifted her up onto my lap pushing her hair out of her face before bending my head down towards her chest to listen for a heartbeat when I saw it, a tiny dagger sticking out of her side. Dad... I pull it out, hearing her moan in pain as I tried to be gentle, but couldn't.

"Arianna!" I scream towards her when she finally turns her eyes towards us and sees the dagger I was holding.

"You!" She screamed yet again at my father who only shook his head in what seemed to be a disappointed confusion.

"I wish that were my work pureblood, but clearly it is not. It is probably _hers._" And this time the color drained form Arianna's face.

"You believe me! But you said, and-" This time we were all silent. The front door had opened and the Kuran family was home and could probably smell their daughters and my fathers blood.

"Leave!" Arianna slightly yelled at us as we jumped out the window and ran out of sight listening as the door to that room opened up and probably the scream of the Kuran queen Yuuki,

to find her youngest daughter on the floor bleeding.

**Kaname's pov.**

"Are you okay?" I asked Yuuki as we decided to walk home instead of taking the car , but she just smiled at me.

"Of course!"Taking my hand she leaned her head against my shoulder and we walked in a peaceful silence until we got to the street leading towards our mansion.

The smell of blood was clear, fresh, constantly filling our noses and making us thrust. Yuuki closing her eyes trying to identify the smell to what person.

I allowed her to do it for it made her happy to know who smelled like what, I no longer tried to find the person. When I looked over at Yuuki to see who it was she smelled, I was

surprised to see her hands covering her mouth and her eyes wide in fear.

"Yuuki..?" I say stopping in front of her tryign to get her to take her hands away from her face. When she finally dropped them she looked into my eyes panic clear,

and tried to say something, but I could barely hear it, until she opened her mouth and only one word came out.

"Rachel!" At this I knew, the blood she smelled was our own. Stepping away form my wife I close my eyes and take in the smell.

She was right, the air was coated in the smell of Rachel's blood but Arianna's was mixed in as well, but not too much. smelling more I felt my stomach drop.

Keryuu Zero. I grab Yuuki by the hand and we run back towards the house when we finally reached it we were both out of air and panting. Leaving Yuuki at the stares I race into

the area where the smell was strongest to see they were in that old room.

"Dad!" Arianna shouted towards me, I ran into the room and saw Rachel laying in a heap on the bed.

"Is she.." I asked afraid to hear the answer. I closed my eyes and preyed. A vampire preying, to who exactly I couldn't tell you, I didn't even know myself!

"No... She was about to but, I gave her some blood... I gave her only enough to stabilize her..." I finally looked up towards my daughter and saw her. Her eyes were red rimmed and blood

was falling from her neck. Her hands were shaking and her dark hair was coated in sweat. I grabbed her and hugged her tightly. Since she was born she never cried. Not once,

To see her now in this state, showing this much emotion, I never thought I would ever see it.

"I am so proud of you Annie.." I say to her, calling her by the nick name she refused as a child, before standing up and taking hold of Rachel. I could feel her heart beating inside her chest

telling me she was going to be all right. A pair of soft hands had come up and around my shoulders

"Yuuki.."" I asked hoping it to be true.

"Yes, I'm here." She kept herself there for a few seconds before walking over to Arianna and sitting beside her, taking her slim arm and wrapping it around the girls small body.

"Take Rachel, and help her, I will stay here with Annie.." I could not disobey her, so I lifted my daughter in my arms and carried her from the room down stares into a quieter area until I heard a loud voice call form the living room.

"Dad! mom! Arianna, Rachel!" It was Chiyo screaming out, for he had smelled the blood as well. He ran into the room and saw me holding a bloody Rachel.

"Oh my..." He whispered.

"Chiyo, go get some bandages.." I say to him calmly, but I was feeling far from calm as I could feel her heart beat slowing by the minute

"Rachel..Don't give up on us now..." I whisper into her hair, then I laid her onto a flat surface to remove her dress and see the wound, it was deep, but being a vampire we healed fast.

The wound was starting to close, but being a hunters dagger, it would be a long time until she was truly able to move for a while.

I sighed and waited for my son to return with the bandages.

"Dad..was it_ Her _work?" He asked me. I was surprised at this.

"By, _her_ you couldn't possibly mean.." I say to him

"Yes, i do.." He said to me looking me straight in the eyes.

"The dagger had her scent upon it, but it was hard to tell. I can't make any assumptions." I could only tell him. But if it was her.. I only could think of the things I would do to that girl if she was the cause for the pain my family was feeling at this moment.

"She has wanted to be the queen vampire for a long time.. I don't thinks he will give up that easily..." Listening to my son talk as I wrapped the bandages around Rachel's wound I saw her slowly open her eyes.

"Don't..blame...zero...it..wasn't..his..fault..."And smiled before she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Her heartbeat steady enough for me not to worry so much

when I brought her back up to a room close enough to mine and Yuuki's room to be able to know if she were in any pain. Where I laid her on the bed and let her sleep.

Closing the door I stood there listening to her breathe. _Thank you.._I thought_ For not giving up_ then I heard the window open.

I wanted to run into the room but I could sence who it was before I even looked.

Kazune had come towards the bed and kissed her cheek before taking her hand and laying down right beside her closing his eyes falling asleep worry and yet happiness etched across his pale face.

I closed the door and pretended for tonight only, that I had seen nothing at all...


	15. Blood and Temptation

**Hey everyone! It has been a long time! D: School and life has taken over and writing has become a challenge for me T.T But I wrote this during my teachers boring lectures,**

**and Found it sounded pretty good! Don't worry, I know chapters will probably be a lot slower coming up, but I am still writing! Hope you all still continue to read my stories and comment! :D I like feedback! xxxDR**

**Andy's Pov**

I was running as fast as I could towards the Kuran Mansion. Why hadn't anyone told me my finance was injured! Anger seared through me as I thought back to Chiyo's words.

Chiyo Kuran had come over to my house to tell the family that Rachel was healing, slowly but surly healing. He explained what happened,that someone threw a Hunters weapon, such

as a dagger, through the window and at Rachel.

Running still I saw a boy standing in the center of the road, blocking my passage I stop and look at him. I recognized him instantly, and that only made my anger rise.

"How dare you!" I half shout half snarl towards the tall boy with dark blond hair and hazel eyes. I knew fighting with this boy was useless, He was a pureblood, and I was a noble.

"What my mother says or does has nothing to do with me." He said rather coolly not removing his eyes from mine. I don't trust him, maybe it was the amount of anger that was

slowly rising in my chest,or maybe it was the fact we were once friends. Either or, Today was not the day to piss me off.

"So it _was_ your mother? I heard after your father left her she went crazy. I guess the rumors are true then." I knew saying this would only make him angry, but I was lookign for a quick fight.

"My mother...She is just lonely! And that man was _Not_ my father!" He looked me straight in the eyes, his gaze was as strong as Arianna's but as soft as Rachel' this only made me wounder

if the twins had been born as most vampire children had, maybe just maybe would the child resemble this boy staring at me? Would I still care so much about that child as I do with Rachel?

This look must be a pureblood thing, the same style of glare.

"Denial." I could only say. That woman had married a pureblood in search of power, to take over the Kuran thrown, she had once tried to seduce Kaname Kuran but when that failed she married another.

Everyone knew that she was going to fight with another man to get the thrown, so when the man left her, her dreams were shattered.

No one felt pity towards her, actually we all thought it looked rather good on her, she deserved this for tryin to take what wasn't hers.

"No, I am not in denial.." The boy's voice brought me back to reality

"That man was not my father, I am not a Pureblood. _I am just like you_." The way he had said the last part only pissed me off more. Just like me? No one could ever be just like me.

"Hey, can we put us aside for now and go check on them?" He asked breaking me out of my angry thoughts.

"Oh, ugh..sure" Was all I could manage to say. We walked down the road in silence, I knew that he use to visit the girls every once in a while, but still never got too close to them.

Like everyone else, he feared the girls, being twins left a mark upon them,made them seem different, looked down upon. For Arianna, I knew she loved this, made everything a challenge

to try and get them to change their minds or prove their thoughts. For her it was always depending on the time of day or her mood. Rachel on the other hand,

hated to be looked down upon, she tried constantly to make others like her, to always be the perfect girl, the perfect pureblood, be just like her mother, still no one saw this, no one gave

the girls a chance to be themselves. This boy never got close to them, but, I wasn't able to get that close either.

"Luka..What happened.." I asked him with out lifting my head, keeping my gaze towards the road ahead of me.

"I don't know, Everyone keeps pointing fingers towards my family, but the dagger could have come from any where! I mean-" I cut him off quickly

"I dont mean what happened to Rachel, I mean what happened to us! We were like brothers!" This time he went quiet. I knew he was thinking.

When ever he was deep in thought he would stare out in the distance, as if he were looking for the answer among the clouds.

"We fell in love." Luka said and I knew that was true. We were both told one of us was to marry Rachel Kuran, and we both fought viciously for her.

Obviously Luka's mother wanted him to marry her, being a pureblood and all it was the perfect match. Except some how, I was chosen.

"When she gets better I think we should try being friends again, I have missed having you around to beat on." I said to him with a laugh.

My anger was still there, I could feel its warmth in my chest but it was dimmed by the happiness I felt towards having my best friend here with me.

Before long we ended up at the front door to the Kuran mansion, we knew not to knock, it was worthless. They all ready knew we were there.

"Come in." Said a maid at the door welcoming us into the home.

"Andy! you came! " Yuuki Kuran came running towards me with her arms stretched out wide for a hug. Not bothering to run away I accept the hug she has given me only to look up to see kaname Kuran chuckling quietly.

"When my wife decides to let you free, you may both go up and see them. She is awake right now, so you will be a nice surprise to her."Kaname laughed again and walked closer to his wife.

Blushing Yuuki let go of me and walked over to her husband took hold of his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder a wide smile on her face.

Watching them I wondered if Rachel and I would be like that someday.

"Hey romeo, lets go up and see her now." Luka laughed in my ear. Ignoring this comment from him I start to walk towards her room.

"Rachel, how are you feeling." I heard Arianna's voice coming through the door

"Like crap...Everything hurts.." Rachel responded, finally I open the door and saw the look of surprise spread across their faces at the sight of us.

"Surprise?" I said in a questioning way

"Uhm..Hi.." Rachel said rather quietly

I walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside Arianna.

"Your still not feeling that well.." I said looking down at the girl I loved. Her dark hair had been pulled back into a pony tail, her blue eyes were all most gray, and her pale vampire skin was paler, but she wore blue pajamas. She was beautiful, but looked so sick.

"You are healing though right?"Luka said speaking up for the first time since we entered the room.

"Yes, I feel my body healing, but it is taking a long time.. That weapon was a hunters.."That said everything. Hunters weapons are anti-vampire so they hurt us more then anything else.

It also takes longer for us to heal once hit with them. Maybe it is the fact that they are twins but a hunters wound should have healed by now.. And for this to not have it worries me more then anything.

"Arianna..can I talk to you outside please?" Worry crossed Rachel's face but Arianna patted her head and stood up following me outside the room.

"What gives." I said to her but she just looked away from me, something that never happens. Lately Arianna has been full of surprises, doing unexpected things for no reason. Weird.

"She doesn't love you." Her words carried no anger, or happiness. Just blunt truth. Something I all ready knew.

"Yeah, I know. I won't give up on her yet though... Not yet..." I said in response putting my head down in my hands.

"She isn't healing." Another blunt truth, except this time I didn't know that.

"What?" I asked her in surprise lifting my head from my hands and looking straight at her.

"As twins, one is stronger then the other, I am stronger. My body heals instantly, but hers..she may remain like this for a long time..."

"I won't let that happen." I half shout at her

"Then you knwo what she needs." Her eyes glowed a vibrant red. Yup, no matter what situation the old Anna would come right back and bite me. Though, if I can help her I will.

**Rachel's pov**

I saw Anna leave with Andy and worry spread through me.

"Your thinking why they need to talk alone and not with you." The voice had come so suddenly I remembered there was someone else in the room.

"How did you?" I asked him but he answered quickly

"I once thought the same way. About my parents.." The boy standing in front of me was handsome, I didn't mind looking at him, but his voice sounded so sad.

"Everyone is worried about you. You are very important to them." When he talked he would never look away from my eyes, he always kept his gaze,

as if to pass the message thoroughly.

"I will be fine!" I say to him giving one of my dazzling smiles.

"I know you will be. I have seen that you will be fine, but there will be sacrifices you will have to make to stay _Fine_"

startled by what he said I slowly lifted myself up into a sitting position and inched closer to him.

"How do you know?"

"My gift is to see the future." The way he said it made me feel like I was the first to know this.

"Do you want me to keep this a secret?" I asked quietly just in case.

"If you wouldn't mind." He responded rather nervously. I had trouble being near him, he smelled really, really good.

"Then I shall." I said before forcefully pulling myself away form him. Turning towards the mirror on my dresser to see my eyes were no longer the blue I expected by a blood red.

"I'm sorry." I could only say to him, I didn't mean to loose control..

"It's fine, if your hungry, then I don't mind letting you drink.. It's only natural for us.." At first I was confused but looking at him I could now see it.

"Luka Shirabuki?" I asked him he just nodded his head at me. I was surprised at this, he seemed like such a nice boy.

"People are blaming everything on our family, but I don't think it was! I know my mom makes bad decisions, and can sometimes be a bit harsh, but surely she wouldn't go this far!" His voice

rose in a nervous attempt to protect his mother, and maybe even himself.

"Don't worry. What ever your parents do, it has nothign to do with us, me or you. We may be from them, but I believe we have our own lives to choose, our own paths to make and take.

I don't blame you. It wasn't your hand that threw this dagger." And I pulled out the dagger from the night stand by my bed.

we both looked it over before putting it back into the dresser for safe keeping.

deciding to keep a distance between myself and Luka I was relieved when Andy and Arianna came back into the room.

"I guess it is time for me to leave." Luka stood up and made his way towards the door. "Oh, Rach, Don't forget our conversation okay?" He smiled at me, making me smile in return.

"Kay." And he left me alone with the two suspicious vampires.

Arianna was searching my eyes as she always did when ever I was keeping a secret and Andy just stood there looking quite nervous.

I gave my sister the _I-will-tell-you-later_ look and she backed off.

"Do it." Arianna said to Andy before giving us both a stern look and walking away.

"Hey, Rachel..I know you haven't fed in a while and this can help with your healing.." Once those words were out I couldn't help the surprise that shone on my face.

I thought about the ways of the pureblood vampires, only take blood form those you care about, only give yours to the person you love. I was hungry,

he was offering, I couldn't say no. grabbing hold of Andrew Aidou and pulling him onto the bed I pulled myself over top of him .

"Are you sure?" I asked him, I didn't want him backing out at the last second. That would hurt too much.

"Yes." And I bent down and licked the spot on his neck where I was going to bite, cleaning it off, preparing it for my fangs. I bit him.

His blood tasted good, but it wasn't the blood I was after, it wasn't what I wanted at all. A face flashed before my eyes. Kazune..where are you... before I finished and fell over fast asleep.

leaving Andy to clean himself up and leve the room.


	16. As sweet as Salt

**Hey guys so I started this a few days ago and never got a chance to put it up, there will be questions on the return of Rido, No he won't have a body..It takes many years to get to that, yes the years have passed since he was "Destroyed" By Kaname+ Zero, Yes there will be better explanations in the later chapters. :P Thought I would explain a bit before I went on. Enjoy the Chapter. :) xxxDR**

**Yuuki's pov**

I walked into the room every few hours only to see her sleeping. Sighing softly to myself I started to walk back down to the kitchen where I sensed

Kaname was waiting for me.

"Still sleeping?" His voice was soft and tender, this question made me want to curl up in a chair and cry.

"Uh-huh.." I said mournfully. I really wanted to see my daughter smiling that big grin of hers .I truly missed her being around.

"Than let's let her be, she needs as much rest as possible." Kaname lifted his arm up and stretched out his hand, silently telling me to come near.

Walking towards where he sat at the dinner table I didn't bother taking out a chair to sit on, I just sat down on his lap where he brushed his fingers through my hair.

"Kaname..I'm so worried!" I finally say to him allowing tears to fall from my eyes, my heart was breaking, my precious child was in a pain I couldn't do anything about it.

I felt so useless to her.

"She is slowly healing, our first problem is to find the one who attacked her..." Kaname's eyes drifted off into the distance. I knew he was thinking of possible

people who may have a grudge against our family. Only one particular hunter came to mind.

"No. I don't think it was him..He said it wasn't, so I believe him." My voice was final. I Strongly believe Zero wasn't the one who attacked Rachel.

I know zero has every reason in the world to hate our family, to hate me, yet my children have nothing to do with our past. Suddenly a memory

came to mind, something I thought I heard Arianna say..what was it...

I closed my eyes tightly thinking really hard. Usually the things that come out of that girls mouth are not the nicest, and can be quite deadly.

I use to think she hated the world, that she would never grow up to have any close people around her. She never even talked to other vampire children.

I asked her once why she would not play with the other children and her response worried me, coming form a 4 year old.

"Mommy, I refuse to play with other people who have a lower blood status than me. I would much rather play all by my self then with _Them_."

Remembering this only made me frusterated, I can remember simple things such as this but not a conversation from only a few weeks ago!

I could seance Kaname's worrying, How his grip was tightening around my waist and how he was slowly whispering my name.

"_Yuuki..Yuuki..Yuuki..." _ Then it hit me, the dream, the feeling of fear, the first kind words I had ever heard come form Arianna, only to get tainted by the last ones

"_Then you wouldn't mind if I took him for myself?"_

"What?" Kaname asked in surprise, in which only surprised me as well. I had said the words out loud with out meaning to.

"Arianna said that once..She couldn't mean!" Everything made sense now. Her constant quietness lately, the random bursts of anger, it all made perfect sense.

My little girl was in love, but this love can not happen. It won't happen, he is too old for her. Worst yet, They are not a good match!

Anna still has some growing she needs to do before she can take such a step towards loving someone.

Jumping up from kaname's lap I stop and kiss him on the cheek before running off to hunt down my trouble of a daughter.

Running all over the house I stop and remember I am a vampire, I can sense her if I really tried. Closing my eyes for a minute I look for her presence. Outside...she is outside.

Following my instinct I run out the front doors and towards the forest where I see her walking ever so slowly.

Following her slowly I stay at a distance, close enough to hear her, far enough for her to not hear or feel me.

"You came..I didn't think you would.." Arianna's voice was soft and welcoming, something I had never heard before.

"Did I have a choice?" The voice was coming from none other then Zero. I placed my hand upon my mouth to cover up a gasp in surprise. So she was seeing Zero.

"Not really, For you choices are limited. We discussed this all ready, you chose to play in my game. Don't quit now on me.." Her voice went form the soft and friendly one to cold and sharp

with in seconds. Arianna Kuran was back.

"What have you done with my son." Zero snarled in her direction, Arianna didn't even flinch, didn't even move, but she did how ever smile.

"He is safe. For now, my sister has some weird fascination with him..If he is away from her maybe,just maybe she can move on with her life. Maybe I can move on with mine."

Zero took a step closer to her anger clear now on his face.

"Let him go!" He snarled again hoping to get some sort of a response, but would be disappointed to see her face never changed, that smile was still in place.

"I said to you once that Kazune was playing his part well and why you wouldn't. You listened to me then, you added your self into my game of chess. I need to know now,

What side are you really on..." Arianna just watched him as he stood still, not moving a muscle, thinking carefully, as he should!, about the question she asked him.

"Listen Zero! If she has been taken over then there isn't much left for us. Me,You our families, She will destroy them both! She nearly killed my sister!" Arianna's voice was rising, that made

Zero snap out of his thinking. A panicked Arianna is not good, Anna never panics therefore what ever is causing this problem must be bad. Wait..her?

No longer able to sit still I stand up only to see zero pull out the Bloody Rose and point it at my daughter.

"Listen you Pureblood, I don't take sides." Arianna actually looked a slight bit frightened. Running forward I grab Zero by the chest and pull him back against me, then push him to the forest floor.

"Put that away Zero!" I shout at him. Protective mother attitude taking over me. Zero looked up towards me but didn't seem to recognize my face.

"Out of bed all ready are you?" Confused by this I stepped forward thinking of things to say in response, to throw him off

"Anything you need to say to my sisters I am willing to listen into.. But pull that thing out again and I will _Kill _you hunter."Turning my head quickly I saw Chiyo with red eyes walking closer to us.

"Rachel..You shouldn't be here, go back home." His voice was soft and kind, all most like Kaname's.

"You shouldn't be here either!" I say to my son, trying to sound as much like my daughter as possible.

"This won't take long, mom has been worried about you, go home and check on her.._Please_" The urgency in Chiyo's voice meant what ever he had to say, Rachel wasn't suppose to hear.

"Fine." I say to him. I thought about plans to run towards the house then turn around and watch from a distance but as I ran I hit something hard and it grabbed me.

Wait..it grabbed me! I was about to scream out when a hand came up and clasped over my face stopping me.

"Hush Yuuki.." A voice whispered into my ear...Kaname?

I look up into soft but stern dark eyes knowing there was no danger. Relaxing kaname dropped his hand from my face onto my shoulder.

"They know something..About the attackers! Why won't they come to us!" My voice was rising a little.

"Yuuki please...They will come around sooner or later..for now let us see what our children can do.." Kaname took my hand and started to pull me in the direction towards the house.

"Let's go home and have a nice cup of tea..or would you like something else?" His eyes were looking towards my neck and I knew what he wanted.

"I would enjoy the "Something else" plsease" And I smiled up towards him as he laughed and took me home.

**Chiyo's pov**

"Their gone.." I said to Arianna who was pale. "You nearly exposed everything we have worked so hard to cover up.."I was angry but not angry..It really was a frustrating feeling.

"I..Didn't mean to.." Something is still out of place..

"Zero..He has control of your wife..Have you been watching her?" I asked this in a way that might have been offensive but tried to sound hurt...

There was a high chance his wife was not going to live through this.

"She is no longer the girl I fell in love with..she won't stay around the house and she constantly glares at me. I have been watching her lately, it is all most sickening to see her move like this.."

"Mom told me what he did to her and dad, Zero..you met him didn't you?"Arianna asked Zero looking at him, and I don't mean just looking, I mean she was taking in his whole sight, his scent, his presence.

"Yes I met him..Not for long, but long enough... If he is after Rachel then we have to protect her..I do truly hate your family, but..My son will be hurt, and that I can't allow to happen."

He all most had tears in his eyes. All most.

"I don't know if Rachel was the target.. you, your son, and my sisters were all in the room when the dagger hit. The target could have been any of you." I say thinking carefully to this.

"It could have been my sister was in the wrong place at the wrong time." I truly wanted to believe my words, but my eyes were on Arianna the whole time.

How can she look at him like that, How can he have won a heart I have been trying to get at all my life. All my life, that's right.. All my life I have chased after my other sister hoping

she would look at me, watching her wait at that window when our parents were out, watching her cry in secret, knowing she was weaker then everyone else, and knowing the most

important thing. There was nothign she or anyone could do about that. I Looked up to Arianna, strong, serious, who cared more for her twin then any other living thing. Even more then herself.

She was the strongest girl I knew, but right now she was melting into clay..Clay this man could mold into anything, a weapon, a friend, a lover, somethign I was never able to ever do. It hurts.

"What ever the reason, we need to all watch our backs...She will come again.." I knew those were the hardest words to say. Looking up into the night sky I saw a full moon

yet there were njo stars in the sky, just one light in the darkness... Our night was one to be rememberd, The return of Rido Kuran...Lovely...


	17. Tears and Chess

**Okay lesson learned, Do not listen to sad songs when writing a chapter, thats what most this chapter came from..I was listening to a sad song about leaving love behind and moving on and that's what Zero's part was from and a piece of Rachel's. So there you have it. This took me a while, I kept having to leave it and when ever that happens old ideas die and new ones form so it was a complicated chapter..Oh wells, Next time I will do much better! Enjoy!xxxDR**

**Zero's pov**

I walked into the room and saw her sitting there. Her eyes staring blankly at the table. Her hair spilling down her shoulders. I wanted to go over to her and

hold her, to touch her, cry for her, but I can't. I can't do that, not with him holding her hostage. I wish I could have protected her from this world,but as a vampire

and a hunter I know that can't always happen. This world has a funny way of coming back and hurting us. Taking away the most important people we need,

the most important people to our hearts, just to watch us suffer. Haven't I suffered enough though? Haven't I paid dearly for what ever crime I committed?

Never, Being this..this monster is what made her suffer. Made her cry. I hate myself for hurting her.

"Saiyuri..I love you." I stand up and walk towards where she sat. Looking into her blankly staring eyes I sat down on the floor and laid my head on her legs.

"I truly love you. Please return to me. Please.." I felt tears spill down my face onto her lap, she made no motion to remove my head, but she also didn't respond

to me at all.

"Your son needs you. I need you. Please forget everything, please come home.." I lifted my head up to look at her. Her skin was pale and her green sharp eyes looked

dull now, and her blond hair was knotted and tangled while laying flat over her shoulders. The sight made me both sad and angry.

"I won't let her have my husband, or my son." She said suddenly.

"I won't let her have my husband, or my son." This time I was startled by this, she wasn't talking to any one, but herself.

"I won't let her have my husband, or my son."She said it again

"She won't ever have me, I am eternally yours." I say to her, grabbing hold of her face

"I must destroy Arianna Kuran. She must die." That Kuran boy's words came back to me

_"I don't know if Rachel was the target.. you, your son, and my sisters were all in the room when the dagger hit. The target could have been any of you."_

"It could have been any of us..but it was Arianna." The shock was starting to wear off. She sold her soul to Rido out of jealousy.

"I would never have left you. Arianna is a child, no older than Kazune, But I can't let you hurt her either..As much as I would love to put that brat in her place, it is for the sake of our son that they live."

I knew my words were true because Saiyuri looked over to me shooting me those dark green glares of hers.

"I hate the Kuran's, but I love Kazune. When this is over, we will leave, we will go some where far away and never look back."I tried to mean every word I said, I tried to

put in as much feeling a I could, but even to my own ears, these words seemed dull and blank.

she just sat there. I missed my wife...

**Rachel's pov**

I awoke with my mom sitting in her chair by my bed, a book spilled out across her lap where she had fallen asleep waiting for me to wake up.

"Mom.." I whispered quietly. I knew she was coming into my room every night, I knew she would wait for me to wake up. I just didn't know what to say to her when I was

finally awake. I didn't know what to say.

"Rach..?" Her voice was soft and drowsy "Your awake?" She asked this in a question, as if trying to make sure she wasn't still sleeping.

"Yeah..I'm awake." I tried to stand up but fell back down on the bed. Tears falling from my blue eyes.

"Mom..I'm-I'm so sad... And I don't know why." Suddenly she was on top of me hugging me her chest shaking, she was crying just as hard as I was.

"I don't know why either.." We both just sat there crying until we heard the door open and felt surprise fill the air. Arianna was standing at the door way

tears streaming down her cheeks. Joining in the tearful party she sat down beside mom and we were like that for hours before dad and Chiyo came up to

check on us. Surprised and slightly amused to see his daughters and wife all crying together he walked in with a shocked Chiyo to separate us.

"Yuuki..Arianna..Rachel..Why are you crying?" He asked us all but that only made us cry harder

"Something terrible is going to happen..I feel it.." Mom said while dad was now reachig out for her to pull her closer to him. He stroked her hair and smiled softly,

though I swear his eyes darted over to Chiyo for a second. Chiyo either pretended not to notice or just didn't care,

either way it was unsettling, does he know something.

Wiping my eyes I crawled over to Arianna and placed my head on her lap.

"Ri-Ri..everything is going to be okay right?" I asked calling her by the old childhood nick name I gave her once.

"Yeah..it is.." She said with a slight smile wiping her eyes as well.

I wanted to trust in my family, my siblings, but something is not right. They are hiding something from me...And I want to know what.

**Kaname's pov**

The feeling I got when I stepped in front of that door was of worry and shock, my son standing only a few feet behind me felt the same presence.

"Should-Should we really go in there? Don't they want privacy or something?" I knew my girls were crying, and I could do nothing about it

"We are going in." And I grabbed hold of the door knob letting the door open quietly.

I saw them all huddled together on the bed tears streaming down their perfect faces. They looked like triplets.

"Yuuki..Arianna..Rachel..Why are you crying?" I ask them hoping maybe they would be able to explain this mess to me.

"Something terrible is going to happen..I feel it.."Yuuki said sadly I couldn't help but pull her closer to me and let her stain my new shirt with her tears.

"Everything will be okay. I promise."I knew the words coming from my mouth were a potential lie, but I had to say them, I had to make the three most important woman to me

in the whole world feel better. I just had to.

I saw Rachel pull closer to her sister, they were still close, even if things had separated them for a bit, they still were one being in two bodies.

"Yuuki...Please dry your eyes, I will stay with the girls, I need to speak with them anyway. Chiyo, can you please help your mother?"

Chiyo just bowed to me and took Yuuki's hand leading her from the room.

"Arianna, Rachel. What do you know." I said the words bluntly, there was no reason to sugar coat it, say this sweetly. If they wanted to act like grown ups, be prepared

to be treated like grown ups.

"Absolutely nothing." Rachel said with a slight pout. Her eyes darkened as she looked over to her sister who was looking out the window.

"Father, I know you want to help..but please , leave this to me.. I can handle this." Her voice wavered a bit at the end. This worried me.

"I will be watching." I said to her but she just ignored me. Something that doesn't happen often

"And I will be waiting." Those last words came out softer, finally making her turn her head towards me and ask

"For what?"

"For you to have some faith in us your family." And I left it at that. Standing up I pat my girls on their heads and leave the room.

letting them whisper amongst themselves about everythign that just happened and what they truly believed, but I could feel Arianna's worry

I could feel her confusion and guilty but it was gone as quickly as it had come.

Leaving them and walking to my room where I saw Chiyo and Yuuki sitting on the bed reading a book I dismissed my son and laid down on the bed.

"So Annie..Who makes the first move?" I said softly before closing my eyes and falling into a deep sleep.


	18. Playing dress up in the rain

**Hey everyone! I am back! after my long week of stress I am back to writing this story! :D I have been waiting for inspiration to come to me. So to explain some parts in this you may**

**not understand... "The Boy" I use that in Kazune's pov a lot while he is talking to Chiyo, I want to point out in this that Chiyo may act and seem older, but he is still a child of 11 years old.**

**Kazune knows this and wants to treat him as the child he is, give him some slack, and allow him to be not as perfect as he tries so hard to be around his family.**

** So in other words kazune want to befriend the young boy to help him let his energy and frustrations out. To have someone they both can relate to and be friends with.**

**I am leaving the ending like this( For those who dont get why I left it like that) so I can pick up and continue on with everything on the next chapter.:)**

** Still hope you enjoy my chapter!xxxDR**

**Kazune's pov**

I felt the night. I didn't live in it, I didn't taste it or even see it. I felt it. Stiff, yet pure with no one or nothing to hold it back. Tonight was black.

The stars were covered by a thick cloud of rain and the moon's glow had darkened. I knew Rachel was healing, I knew she would live, I knew a lot of

things concerning that girls life. I didn't however know what was going on. Why is it my mother never talks to me any more, why she never cooks things

or sings her songs that have no tune, but make me smile either way. I don't know why dad has been cursing Arianna's name every few seconds, why

he won't even look at me, or even look at mom. He walks by her with out any response. Like he doesn't even care. What happened, did I miss something?

I walked through the trees quickly, leading me towards the mansion, but I felt rain. It started slow then started to pour down. I didn't care, I enjoy rain.

Rain clears the scent off of my body, the scent of fear, and panic. I didn't want Rachel to worry! Her health was very serious to me, She needed to heal. My

fears won't help her. Now drenched I head towards the tree I use to climb to meet my love, I expected to jump catch the branch and swing up just like before,

but the rain made everything wet and slippery therefor making me loose my grip and fall crashing down upon the wet muddy earth.

"Kazune!" A voice carried on the wind. I knew she was whispering, I having better hearing then the normal hunter, and could hear her as if she were standing beside me.

"Ouch." I said in response making her laugh that sweet laugh in response. Standing up I retry climbing the tree, slipping a few times, but made it to her window in one

piece.

"Took you long enough..Your getting rusty." She said smiling before kissing me lightly on the cheek.

"I missed you." I whisper in her ear, making her face turn slightly pink.

"Aww I missed you to!" Said the most annoying sound I have possible ever heard. Turning my face from Rachel's I look at her identical twin and glare.

"Who would miss you?" Still glaring at the girl she smiles brightly

"Apparently you do." I wanted to knock that grin form her face.

"What do you want."I say flatly to her. I tried to change my tone of voice when I felt a weird feeling radiate off of Rachel's body.

"I want.." She started coldly "Manny things... You dead, my life to be perfect, and my sister to be back to her normal health. Though I apparently can't have all of that right now." She

glared at me all most as if everything was my fault.

"So what I want at this moment? Is to keep you from catching a cold and not having my first desire granted." And she threw some cloths at me.

"Go get changed, dinner starts soon, and your late." This night had turned out to be the weirdest in my entire life.

"Don't mind her..She is just cranky tonight.." Rachel patted my on the shoulder but I reached around and pulled her into a hug.

"Isn't she like this all the time?" I say with a smile feeling her lean into the hug

"Yes, but tonight it is much, much worse.." Her smile fades. My smile fades. We both just end up staring into each others eyes searching for answers unknown to both of us.

Breaking away from the hug Rachel sighs deeply.

"Your wet, I'm now wet, we had better get changed before Annie has a conniption..." Her voice carries humor, but I can see the tantrum Arianna Kuran could bring on if we both take any longer to get dressed.

I all most, _All most _want to see what that tantrum would look like, But decide against it when I see the look Rachel was giving me_._

Taking the hints she had dropped at me to leave the room so she could get changed I wandered the hall way looking at everything until I found a room that was empty.

"You can change here." Said a voice from the door way I was just standing in. Chiyo entered the room looking as hansom as ever.

I don't deny the boys good looks, He is tall with the Kuran features. In short words he looks just like his father, but shorter. I have no problems with this boy.

"Thanks." I say to him flashing him a grin.

"Don't be nervous..My sisters begged for this to happen, and you know they get what they want." I saw the begging clear in my mind, I saw the caving in, I saw both happy and annoyed reactions. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, I can see them acting like that." We both laugh.

"You are nothing like your father you know that?" I stopped at this, the laughter ended, sorrow filled me up instead. Mom use to tell me that we were so much alike. When did We change?

"No, I guess I am not like him.." I think the boy felt my change of feelings for he had sat down beside me.

"It's not a bad thing... We are a lot alike actually."This time I could seance different feelings in him.

"How so?" I ask politely.

"We both look all most exactly like our fathers, but we act all most completely different. We both want to be as great as our fathers to a point we try and cover up the original person

we have become, we want to be perfect to them, identical copies. But we are not, we are our selves no matter what we do to try and change that." Surprisingly This boy had a point.

He him self had not only fought hard with his father constantly over who was going to be a better hunter, who was goign to be stronger, who was going to be the best at everything.

I remember trying to dress the same way as dad did, I remember trying to act the same way and everything, so of course it might be harder on this boy who had to grow up into a strong Kuran head.

The future King of the vampire race. I felt pitty for him.

Finally getting myself dressed we both made or way down to the dining area where I saw the family waiting.

Rachel dressed in a navy blue dress with a black rose pinned on her hip with black ribbons tightly pulled across her waist.

Her hair pulled into a loose french braid with a black ribbon weaved through it to mact her outfit. She was stunning.

Arianna looked all most identical but her dress was red and the ribbon weaved through her hair was also red. She was just as beautiful, but not stunning.

The Kuran Queen was holding onto her husbands hand while leaning her head on his shoulder smiling at everything.

This was the first time I had ever been into the Kuran mansion with permission, and with the whole family watching me, treating me like a guest.

I still however had no idea what this night had planned for me, or what I was actually doing there.

I guess I would have to play this game all the way through and see what the out come is. Interesting...


	19. Trouble and dreams

**Hey everyone! So I had writers block. I actually dreaded writing the last chapter because I had no idea where I was going with it..I hated the thought of a nice Kaname accepting the thought of his daughter running off with Kazune and I wanted there to be more action so I ended up spending more time writing and re-writing this chapter. Hope it works though! Enjoy! xxxDR P.s...Sorry it is quite short! T.T it looked longer to me on the rough draft!  
**

**Chiyo's pov**

When Kazune and I finally made our way to dinner I could see my family all lined up to greet him. Mother clinging to father as usual and the twins looking as amazing as ever.

Kazune, well his eyes were distracted with the beauty of my older sister. Sighing I lead him towards a chair next to mine.

I did think about letting him sit beside Rach, but thought against it just this second. I did want him to be able to eat the dinner after all.

Rachel was arguing quietly with Arianna , I knew Kazune probably couldn't hear them since he is only part vampire, But I could since I am a pureblood.

"Did you see the way he looked at you." Arianna sneered at her sister

"And your point is..?"Rachel asked with a hint of sarcasm while pretending to not look across the table at the boy sitting right beside me.

"Your engaged! Or have you forgotten about that?"Those words made Rachel wince

"And your any better? Chasing after Zero like a love sick human!" Oh no, that did it.

"What did you say?" Father asked softly masking his annoyance

"Nothing Father!"Both girls responded quickly, but now I knew he would have his eyes on them for the rest of the night.

"Now look what you did!" Arianna whispered to Rachel who was clearly annoyed as well.

"I did nothing but state the obvious!" She whispered back, both keeping their eyes upon father who was watching Mother carefully with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"What ever!" Arianna yelled this time making Kazune look at the two of them.

"Stop fighting you two!" He laughed across the table.

"Mind your own busyness." Arianna stated angrily at him.

"I don't think that is possible now.." It seemed as if my parents had forgotten this dinner party had even been happening.

I don't actually know why I decided to come, I knew it would be just like all the other ones, everyone would talk, the twins would fight and I would be silent. This was no exception.

"What do you think Chi?"Kazune asked me using a name I have never been called by.

"About what?" I asked surprised that I was even being acknowledged. Kazune just laughed to him self.

"You should really pay more attention. I actually didn't ask a question, I just wanted to see if you would respond." His words held humour and happiness.

Something I wasn't use to hearing.

"Yuuki are you sure your all right." Fathers worried tone caught what looks to be all of us off guard. Knowing the twins they decided to ignore this or pretend to anyway.

"Yeah..I'm just not feeling well, that's all." Mother responded placing her hand upon fathers cheek

"Where are you sick?"Father asked ignoring her reassuring words.

"Everywhere..."She responded with a soft sigh.

"He is haunting my dreams, awake or sleeping. I just don't know what to do." I cold sense mother wanted to cry but being a pureblood Queen and being in front of us made that very impossible.

"I won't let him harm you. Ever." Father sounded so strong and sure.

"I know, but I feel like I have no strength any more..."

"But you do. Us , we are your strength . Please rely on us mother! " I don't know what made me say it or why those words even came to mind but they did, and now they are out.

"Thank you Chiyo. Rachel?" Just as Mother said her name Rachel had collapsed , her head falling upon the table.

"Rachel!" Everyone scattered trying to get her back.

"Dinner is over for tonight..I think it is best you leave Kazune." Fear was clear across Arianna's face. Kazune was escorted by her to the exit where Arianna closed the door and raced back to her sisters side.

"He is after them.." Mothers voice whispered to all our ears.

"After who." Arianna asked sternly but she didn't really ask, all most as if she knew the answer all ready and was just waiting for it to be confirmed.

"I had a dream where Rachel was loosing her energy and power while You were dying by the hands of some woman I had never met before." Mothers face paled by the second.

"Father, Please bring mother some place quiet to rest, she doesn't look that great." Nodding father brought mother up to their room where we heard him put her into a sleep

before returning to us. He reached down and moved Rachel's hair out of her face before touching her hands .

"Will she be all right?" I asked nervously.

"She isn't that strong right now, she needs more blood.." Before any of us knew it Arianna had pulled a knife from the table and sliced her wrist open.

"She needs blood, mine will be the only kind she will drink."And Arianna placed her wrist upon Rachel's face and let her drink it.

"Her pulse is rising. I thought she was getting better.."Not only was mom worrying father but now Rachel was added to his list.

Lifting Rachel up in his arms Father carried her up to her room to rest.

"When did she get worse?" Arianna asked herself quietly

"This isn't your fault Anna..." I placed my hand on her shoulder but she just brushed me off.

"Like I don't know that." She said sternly but I knew deep down, under her anger and confusing attitude she was showing the world,

Arianna was worried and blaming herself for not watching her sister. This night was the worst I have seen in a long time...


	20. And truth betold

**Okay totally leaving that there! Sorry so short I have family over and had to fight to get my computer! But anyways, With Rach's pov, I didn't have any "" in it because she is dreaming, she is sleeping and having that convo in her head so I wanted it to seem more dream like..hope you guys enjoy the chapter! xxxDR**

**Kaname's pov**

I knew Yuuki wasn't well, her face was constantly pale and restless ,she constantly held on to me and there was nothing I could do about it.

I found out just recently my least favorite uncle has found a way to bring him self back. But the one thing for sure I knew was Yuuki was Pregnant.

She told me a few weeks ago but made me promise to keep it a secret from the others, if Rido has come back to haunt us once again then there is still a chance he will target our new child,

for our other children we have both decided to protect them as best as we can. The twins are old enough now to make their own decisions and Chiyo is no longer a child. Chiyo now 12

seems to know how to handle himself well, he is poised and proper for being so young, therefore I don't treat him like a child any more.

In Rachel's case I don't really know what to do about her. For the longest time we all thought she was getting better!

She even seemed to believe she was getting better but tonight's' predicaments seemed to prove us other wise.

She is sleeping right now, finally she was calling out for Arianna for what seemed like hours before she fell into a deep sleep.

I searched the house every where for the other twin but could not find her. Sighing to myself I walk to the bedroom where my wife was sleeping.

"Yuuki.." I whisper into her ear making her stir.

"I really hate it when you do that.." She said shivering slightly.

"Hate what?" I ask with a devilish smile

"Putting me into those types of sleeps..." She said trying not to smile. I could feel it.

"You know I didn't have much choice, Rachel needed immediate attention.."

At hearing this she jumped out of bed and gave me the most horrid look of terror.

"Rachel? Is she okay is she hurting, where is she, I need to see her! Does she need any thing, food, blood, water anything I wi-" I silenced her with a kiss as she had done to me countless of times now.

"She is sleeping. Let's leave her alone please?"Her silence didn't last long before she re-opened her mouth and started speaking once more.

"Please tell me she will be all right though.." She whispered before dropping her head into her hands crying softly.

"I don't know that.." There was no point in me lying to her, she would find out the truth later anyways, and if she knew I was lying I would be punished.

Just thinking of the punishments she could do to me made me want to lie more then ever. Smiling at this she looked up.

"Something funny?" I knew she was annoyed at my happiness as she was feeling low.

"Not funny actually. More adorable, I haven't seen you go through these types of mood swings since you were pregnant with the twins. Does this mean that we are having a girl?" My words seemed to catch her off guard.

Smiling softly at the thought she looked up into my eyes

"I suppose it does.." Her answer made me laugh, I had known for a few days the baby was going to be a girl, I was just waiting for her to realize that.

"Should we tell them?" I asked her knowing her answer before it came.

"No now is not the time..Knowing Aianna she all ready knows and is waiting for us to tell them up front, but Rachel isn't as strong and probably doesn't know.

And with her health like this we need no surprises that could harm her." I could feel her worries piling on top of each other so I reached down and pulled her in for a kiss.

"No matter your decisions Yuuki I still love you."

"No. I love you more." She said smiling and pulling my head back in for a kiss.

**Rachel's pov.**

Where am I? _Your here with me..._

Who are you?_ I am someone who has waited their whole life to meet you..._

Why?_ Because you are special..._

I am special?_ More than you will ever know..._

Looking into the dim light I saw a figure walking slowly towards me.

Who Are you! But no answer, nothing but the clanking of her heals on the hard floor.

Her? _Yes,I am a she..._

I don't understand! I stomped my foot down upon the soft earthy floor as her heals still clinked on.

Wait earthy! I dropped to my knees and saw flowers blooming around my feet. I stop and saw before my ankles was a gorgeous red rose.

How lovely! I bend over and pick it, but grabbing it from it's stem I felt the thorn pierce my skin and red blood spilled down.

_May I?_ I looked up suddenly to see a beautiful woman holding her hand out towards me.

Still not understanding I decide to be polite, giving her my hand she licks the blood off of my finger and down my wrist before biting down hard taking a drink of my pure blood.

_Thank you._ Your welcome. I saw the wound had healed it's self.

Can you please tell me who you are? I thought it was better to try and try again if you didn't get it the first time. But she laughed! Soft and slow.

_Why, I am you. You are me. We are we. _ She smiled at me softly.

Do you have a name?Mine is Rachel...

_And Mine use to be Jurri..._

Jurri? What a beautiful name! It is the same as my Grandmothers!

_I know.._

If you say we are the same of course then you would know! I exclaimed to her but she frowned at this.

What? Did I say something wrong?

_No, you didn't..I use to be Jurri, Jurri Kuran. A Mother who could not protect my children.. Therefore someone else had to. May I tell you my tale?_

I didn't know where I was or why this woman said she was my Grandmother when I knew she was dead, but I thought I had nothing left to loose so why not?

_Thank you. It all started on that snowy night 41 years ago...When my Husband and I decided to give my daughter a better life..._


	21. Jurri in my dreams

**Okay everyone, this is short and same deal form the last chapter, I wrote this after consideration on how this will turn out, I am adding a new twist into this, yes I know I am crazy! this is going to be fun, hopefully everyone will stick around to read this along with me and Maybe I can gather some new fans :) Any who, I would like people to review, mostly because it lets me know what people think, how I should go with this and what ever. So Review! any who enjoy this Jurri chapter! xxxDR **

**Recap from last chapter...**

What? Did I say something wrong?

_No, you didn't..I use to be Jurri, Jurri Kuran. A Mother who could not protect my children.. Therefore someone else had to. May I tell you my tale?_

I didn't know where I was or why this woman said she was my Grandmother when I knew she was dead, but I thought I had nothing left to loose so why not?

_Thank you. It all started on that snowy night 41 years ago...When my Husband and I decided to give my daughter a better life..._

_We knew someday our brother would come for us, our peace and love was nothing but a sweet dream destined to fall at some point or another, but we refused to wake._

_ I love my children, not loved, love. I still do, I had talked over and over with Haruka about my vision for Yuuki, turning her human, but he refused to consider it. _

"_There will be better options, things won't turn out that way, she has Kaname who will protect her, she doesn't need to worry about anything. Jurri... we have had a good life together,_

_ it has been 3000 years since you were born and after great consideration we had 2 beautiful children to love and raise._

_ That thing you were considering to do for Yuuki, I can now agree to it." Those were the saddest words I had ever heard, but I knew our dream was ending. _

_I could feel my daughter's fear and hear her heart beating faster in panic. I could only say good bye to the one I loved most in the whole world. I could only do what I could to change her destiny. _

_Your mother was a sweet girl, she knew to ask before she bit, say please and thank you, and she always carried the sun in her smile ready to brighten our lives. I loved that about her._

_ I gave her the best life I could, I placed her into the hands of Cross knowing he would love her in the way I could no longer do. _

_I knew she would meet friends and talk about boys and her feelings with them like any girl should do. I wanted her to have a better life. _

_Though death is not a scary thing, it comes quick and sudden. You don't feel a thing. The only part I hated the most was not being able to do anything._

_ I could only watch from a distance, flow through the wind, fall with the leaves in fall, but I was alone. I could not find Haruka anywhere. _

_I had met others like myself, but no one knew of Haruka Kuran, or where he could be. I was lonely. Did you know, a Pureblood can be reborn using their powers after many years._

_ I did one day think maybe he had decided to be reborn, and I was left behind waiting for him...So after years of gathering my powers, my strength I was re-born. Though I wasn't alone._

_ Another child was fighting to take my life while I was in the womb._

"_Who are you.' The voice spoke to me clearly. Her voice was stern, a no-nonsense type of voice and it only made me like this girl._

"_I guess I am your sister." I say trying to show feeling into it, like I enjoyed the though of sharing my life with her._

"_But I do not have a sister. I am the only child to be born from kaname and Yuuki Kuran._

_Kuran? That name oh how it still makes me laugh. How I went from being the mother of my daughter, to the daughter of my daughter!_

"_Please allow us to share this body, I am looking for someone. I need to find them!"_

_I pleaded to this girl, the rightful child of the new family._

"_Fine, but I shall need something from you in payment." _

"_In payment?"_

"_yes, I need more than this to survive, you are stronger, but you have all ready lived and I have not. Give me your strength and your memories. Wipe them clean and start a new."_

"_And if I don't?" _

"_Than I shall take everything by force and leave you with nothing but death yet again."_

"_You ask for a lot my young granddaughter."_

_"Than at someday you will regain them. I promise. Then you shall continue with your search for this person, but until then, try and see what living a new life will be like."_

_ And I lost my eyes. My dark eyes turned a deep blue and my memories erased until this moment._

_Even though I knew you were being created, Even though I knew You had loved someone other than the one I loved I could do nothing. _

_We are the same, we need to live together properly. I don't want to just watch any more. I want Your sister to keep her end of the promise. I want to find my Haruka. Please will you help me?_

Yes.

_Than open your eyes, the sun has fallen and the full moon has raised, live with me the life of a vampire princess..._

At this I saw the light shine through my eyes opened slowly and was surprised to see my father sitting at the end of my bed with his head in his hands.

"Please wake up..."

"Dad..?" I say softly and he lifted his head quickly while turning his body around to stare at me. No that's not my father..who..

"Thank goodness..I thought I would never see you again.." And his smile was sweet I wanted to throw my arms around him when he vanished.

"I told you I would keep my promise.." Arianna's voice rang from the doorway before I heard her feet drift off as she walked away...


	22. Best friends make the worst enemies

Hey everyone! So I have actually had this written out for at least a week but have had no energy to post it.=.= so yay! new chapter! hope you enjoy this little bit.:) love from xxxDR

**Arianna's pov**

I made a promise. You give me what I want and need and I shall do as you wish. Though what you wish for just may be impossible, even for me.

I have searched for years for that person you mentioned, though I don't even think he exists. I have not once seen any proof of his existence

or that he even is alive here. It has been about a month since Rachel found out who she really was, or really a month since she discovered that part of her.

I was expecting her to change and act more..I don't know, Mature and let go of this stupid relationship she has going on with that hunter boy and move on to

someone with more of a better taste,such as Andy or better yet that Luka...But no, not a single change in her at all! Rachel is still her sweet, loving, trusting

stupid self as allways. Though I do worry about her, I have been hearing things lately, Rumors. They spread like a flame to dry grass. Trouble is brewing..

It has been quite some time since we heard from Zero or his wife. He seems to be keeping a close eyes on her for now, but he is the least of my worries at this moment.

I Once asked my father if vampires had enemies. Of course I was expecting a yes, the hunters, but I got something more. Lycanthropes.

"There are few left so there is no need to fear." And father took my face into his hand trying to sooth away the nonexistent fears

"What happened to them." At this he withdrew his hand sighing. I knew I shouldn't be askign this right now, dad was under a lot of stress and I wasnt helping.

"Well, the pureblood families sucha s ours kept their numbers down by destroying the ones not needed, or the few who spoke against us." So in other words,

we killed off the bad little wolves to protect our selves. Nice.

"Why are you interested Arianna."This wasn't a question really, father knows me too well to ask this, he knows I would never bring anything up unless I had a reason for it.

"I have been having dreams..Daymares really,about a wolf, ropes and screaming."My dreams were scattered. As a price Rachel or Juuri or who ever she is gave up a piece

of her soul, and in return I allowed her to live by giving up apart of my vampire Visions. Every level A-C has a special gift.

For the lower C level the gift is so small you wouldn't even know it existed. Though for the level B's you knew they had their own special trait that set them apart from the rest.

Us level A's or Pureblood Vampires we are just special. My dreams come in pieces as I said before,

It started with a man, dark and wearing shaggy clothing, with rotting yellow teeth and grey eyes like a cloudy London day. He was standing over someone saying in a husky voice.

_"You will watch, you will watch her die as I watched my own."_

The Second dream consisted of a wolf howling at the stars, the sky was dark and the moon was gone, and it's eyes glowing a red-gold color with a look of vengeance across it's face.

Finally my third dream was of and screaming, my screaming to be exact.I would never scream like that so i wasn't to bothered, though I can't say it didn't wake me up with

a cold sweat in the morning that soaked my night gown adn my bed sheets.

"Be warned about your dreams, we get them for a reason." Father said sternly looking at my face closely.

"Have you ever had these types of dreams before, realistic ones I mean, ones that scared you?" I Tried to ask this question with out giving away too much of my own curiosity.

"Yes I have, though that was many years ago now." Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me Miss Arianna, there is a visitor who wishes to greet you. Shall I let her in?" Puzzled by this since I wasn't expecting any guests today I sent the maid to bring them in only to see

a very pretty girl who was only a year younger than I. She had long silver blonde hair and crisp blue eyes that were as cold as winter when they gazed upon you.

"Satsuna, May I ask what I owe the honer of this visit to?" Giving the maid her coat she waltzed right on past me towards my father.

"Kaname-sama, It is a pleasure to see you. I am sorry to intrude like this but my brother visited a while ago without me and I felt very left out, I worried about poor Rachel's health, I just had

to come and see for myself on the wonderful news of her getting better!"Satsuna put a pout on her face but didn't sound honest at all.

"I see, though your intentions may be good, I am sad to say Rachel si not here at the moment. It seems she has gone out today with Andrew Aidou.

Why don't you stay though and visit with Arianna?"Father was quite smart, he knew I wanted her to stay.

"I guess it would be all right if I stayed for a little while..."Her voice trailed off as her eyes shifted towards me for the first time that night.

"Very well, please excuse me." And he stood up and walked off towards the door where a very pregnant Yuuki Kuran was waiting for him. Closing the door I felt them leave together.

"Another Girl." Said Satsuna who had dropped the pleasantness and replaced it with sarcasm.

"Is that so wrong?"I answered coldly.

"Probably no worse then twins, am I right?" Turning she met my gaze with a evil smile.

"Or a useless Younger sister, Satsuna Shirabuki." I said returning the smile to my best friend.

"So, princess Rachel is meeting up with her Fiance,Scandalous, and what do you guess they are discussing, or rather _Not_ discussing." Her words came as cold as ever.

"Nothing I assume we would be interested in now would we?"

"Well of course if you think so." Satsuna wasn't my best friend for nothing. She was as crafty as she was pretty. She wasn't kind to Rachel but she did like her.

Sarsu just believed that girl was spoiled enough by everyone else so why should she treat her specially. Satsuna knew everything about me therefore I kept her around.

"Satsuna..About what I asked you..."

"I did what you asked.." Her vouce came across as strained."Yes,your father did meet once witha man who shared the description you drew out for me."

She was now playing with the lace of her velvet blue dress.

"And...?" I asked impatiently.

"And nothing." SHe stopped and looked up at me, Blue eyes meeting brown."The guy diesn't exist any more, he's dead." Relief spread through me.

Wanting to celebrate this news I grabbed Satsuna's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Hey, wanna have some fun?" I asked with a smile.

"What sort of fun are we talking about here?" She responded with a bright smile as well

"The kind that will probable make Rachel hate us."

"Perfect." And we left to hunt down the un-happy couple.


	23. FlashBacks Through the Circle

**Hey everyone, so I just want to say that in my reviews I found a post that I want to say was just brilliant.:) so thanks! you inspired this one.:P I gave a bit of detail on who Satsuna is to the girls since she is a new character who I am planning to have around for a while.:) any ways enjoy the chapter!xxxDR**

**Arianna's pov**

With satsuna behind me I felt the presence of Rachel not to far from the house.

I knew she was probably in the forest, for some reason she has a weird connection with that place.

running as fast as I could towards there I didn't even worry about satsuna. She grew up chasing after me so she runs with as much swiftness as I do.

"Arianna?"A voice caught me off guard and I couldn't stop. Charging straight into the tree right in front of me I was dying to know who it was that interrupted

my concentration so I could kill them until I saw the lavender eyes.

"And what do you want." I said not looking at him. Especially since I felt Satsuna watching me.

"Privacy. Now" He was still looking at me and it made me feel oddly uncomfortable.

"Well I'm sorry but it seems I am a bit busy today, why don't we talk again in how about..Never?" I grinned at him evily."Does that sound good to you?"

"I wish we didn't have to talk, but it seems we do. We have a common enemy." Common, not a word Zero uses often.

"And what if I don't care. What if I no longer want anything to do with this anymore."I was angry. Angry that he wanted me to fight with him after all the hell he has given me

angry that he is even here talking to me when I know he hates me more than ever, but I am even angrier at the fact that even though he will always hate me, I still love him.

"That's the thing, you do care. Your sister is involved therefore you will always care."His eyes seemed to reach deep into my all most non-existant heart.

"Later." I said to him before grabbing my friend who had a wicked look on her face of sheer enjoyment and curiosity and pulled her away from the scene.

"So that's the boy you have been crying over." I glared at her and that made her stop walking.

"Let me make this clear Satsuna. I will never cry, especially not over a boy like him!" Then we walked along in silance.

"Do you love him?"I though that our silance had made it clear the topic was out of bounds, but it seems she didn't get the hint.

"Why do you want to know."I don't want my father hearing things like this.

He all ready has enough trouble trying to stop the romance between the son, he would die if he knew I loved the father.

"Does Kaname-sama know?"her voice was gentle for once.

"Satsuna. Can I trust you? You are my best friend, one of the chosen few to be let into my circle. Can I confide in you the way I don't to any other?" She, Rachel and Luka are my only friends.

Everyone I knew either got too close and then feared me, or I saw through them and pushed them away. Satsuna was the first who stood her ground...

_...Flash Back..._

_"Arianna, What a pleasure it is to see you. You are looking so lovely today and your sister why she is all most as adoriable as you!" The fake smiles, the happy comments_

_the sweet words to make me listen, to make me obey them. I won't, I won't ever listen to them._

_"Thank you, but I am in a hurry. Please excuse me."And I would push past them heading towards my sister who would be patiently waiting for me to submerge from the surrounding flock of adorers._

_"Ri-Ri!"She would happily say taking hold of my hand and making me sit down beside her._

_"You should be much kinder to them, they are right! You are simpily adoriable!" Her big grin made me want to protect her from them more them ever. From their words, from their fangs._

_"So they are the Kuran twins. Quite a charming little pair aren't they? Too bad the eldest is very weak and the younger one has no personality. What a shame they won't grow into anything.."_

_Those words they spoke made me want to tare their throats out._

_"Why don't you all Shut up. Like you can know what princess Arianna and Rachel will grow into. If you have nothing better to do then why don't you just leave?" I was surprised. Someone stood up_

_for us, someone with a bad attitude and a spoiled personality._

_"You there." She walked over to Rachel."You need to stop pretending you can't hear them and stick up for yourself more!" She pointed her finger at Rachel making her back away a little afraid._

_"If you want that finger to remain attached to your hand you will stop your pointing." I glared at her strongly._

_"You"She said turning her eyes towards me._

_"You need to help her, teach her to stand up to them, your no better than she is." I was surprised again. Everyone I knew cowered away from me in fear when I glared at them,_

_she just got angry at me._

_"Who are you." I demanded at her making her stomp her foot in annoyance._

_"I am Satsuna Shirabuki. Can't you be able to tell at least that? Or did your twin take that part of your brain to." That was it, I had lost my temper on that girl._

_ Pouncing on her I pushed her to the floor._

_"Little Pureblood miss, you should know by rumors, I am not one to be messed with. I will kill you if you ever speak like that about Rachel again." I spat those words at her _

_I felt my parents comming towards us to fix this problem._

_"Good." She smiled up at me her blue eyes sparkling._

_"What?"I asked her confused by her smile, I was on top of her saying I was going to kill her and she is smiling?_

_"Good, they were wrong. You do have a personality, and a strong one at that. You fight for the people you love, your kind but don't know exactly how to show it."Then she smiled again._

_"You speak as if we are friends." I say to her standing up letting her go. She was harmless, annoying and stupid but harmless all the same._

_"You will someday be that."A boy walked from around the corner towards us."I have seen it."_

_"And who are you." I said sternly at him, I didn't like how he was eavesdropping on our conversation but I admired him for trying to join us._

_"I am Luka Shirabuki, This brats elder brother. Pleasure to meet you."and he bowed at me making me smile a little._

_"The pleasure is all mine, but please, in the future, try and keep your sister away from us. She gives me a headache." And I turned back to Rachel ashamed that I had forgotten about her,_

_though I was surprised to see her laughing._

_"What my sister is trying to say is maybe we all should be friends. I am Rachel Kuran. Pleased to meet you." She stood and walked over to the boy and gave him her hand in which he placed a kiss._

_"It truly is remarkable to meet a set of twins in our lives, And even more remarkable to see you both may look simular but are very different."He let go of her hand and smield at her she was blushing softly._

_"You speak as if we are meant to be exactly the same, but now, wouldn't that just be boring?"I gave him a wicked smile. I won't let him take my sister from me, if he wants her he will have to be _

_stronger than I am, though no one is stronger than me so his chance is very slim._

_"Excuse me.." Great, the annoying one is talking again."Uhmm, now that you have all done your flirting, can we please focuse more on me, I don't like feelign left out."_

_She grabbed my arm and pulled me forward "And, You haven't yet introduced me to your parents! I am your best friend after all, it is polite to let your parents know their daughter isn't a complete _

_loner any more." Then we started running away from our siblings. I looked back to see them watching us smiling, _

_who knew that this day was fated to bring me a warmth only my sister could bring me before._

_...End of Flash back..._

"So can I, Satsuna?" She looked deep into my eyes and smilled.

"Yes, You can trust me. No matter what I will always be there for you Arianna. Forever."

"Forever is a very long time..."

"I think I can handle it."She took my hand but still held my gaze."So answer me, do you love him?"I looked down for a second than back up at her.

"Yes."

"Than what are we going to do about it."

"Nothing."I looked back at the ground

"Nothing?"She let the anger slip into her words

"Yes, he is married."

"And like that will ever stop you. Take him away, if the woman can't keep hold of her husband, she doesn't deserve to have him in the first place."

"Is it really that simple?"

"Things will only be as hard as you let them be. Try being positive for once maybe?"

"Sorry, I can't do that.I'm not Rachel. I am the negitive, cold hearted sister in case you have forgotten."she started to laugh.

"When can you see him next?'

"Tomorrow, I will confess to him tomorrow night..."

"Though, wern't we suppose to be some where?" She put her finger upon her chin and looked up at the stars.

"Your right, it's getting late and we still need to spy on my sister, shall we?"

"We shall."

And we ran back on track towards my sister hoping we didn't miss all the fun.


	24. Endings and beginnings

**All right,I know the ending is open ended.I Do plan on expanding more on that but you see,I though Rach and Kazune deserved some alone time together.:) Trying to bring in Luka,I do have a great plan for me what you guys think and maybe some ideas I can work in a well. So in other words please Review! That would make me very happy if you who, enjoy yhe chapter!xxxDR**

**Rachel's pov**

**...About an hour prior to the last 2 chapters...**

Patients wasn't my strongest feature, I stood at the door way tapping my foot in annoyance Andy wasn't here yet and I had something important to tell him...

"Where is he? I'm getting too old to be waiting for boys to come to me I have better things I could be doing right about now.." I ended up mumbling to myself,

a bad habit I had ended up copping from my mother.

"Getting to old? Now I don't think that is exactly true now!"He was here and the rush I was suppose to feel never came. I knew it wouldn't but I still hoped it would...

"I am turning 19 in a few days, I am getting old..." He just took my hand and smiled.

"Hey,since you asked me here, why don't we go on a date."His eyes were shinning and his smile was soft how could I not agree to this.

"Sure, why not eh? But..Afterwards there is something important I need to talk to you about.."I looked at my feet while saying the last part, I felt awful all ready for what I was going to do.

"Of course, but for now lets enjoy the weather, it is after all a full moon tonight." At the words _Fullmoon_ I felt a sense of fear grip my heart.

That dream again, the fullmoon, Arianna screaming and I was too far away to help her, she was out of reach and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Rach? You there?" Andy had his face inches from mine looking into my eyes.

"Ugh, Yeah..sorry!" I jumped back a few steps trying to create a distance between us.

"You seemed to drift off there for a second, is everything okay?" I knew his concern was genuine but still I didn't want to explain my dreams to anyone...

"Yeah, I am about we go to the forests! I know it is a bit wet still from the snow but..."

"That sounds wonderful."He smiled and took my hand leading me out the door and towards the gates that locked our mansion from the world.

"Hey Andy, Thanks.."I looked down towards the ground away from him

"For..?"

"Being a good friend when I have few..."

"What are you talking about!You are loved by everyone Rachel!"He didn't even try to hide the surprise from his voice at my words.

"Yes, but the ones who claim to love me are those who know me least."

"I don't understand.."I was planning to carry on when I saw a flash of a blue dress behind the and most likely Satsuna...Great,

Came for a show did they... well fine then I will give them what they want for once...

"I..I know something is going to happen I feel it."

"Yes,I too feel something important is going to happen, your mother is having another child, That is very important!" And as always he missed my point yet again.

"No, I mean Something bad is going to happen.."I looked straight at him now.

"What are you trying to say Rachel.."

"I-I think it is best if-"I started but..

"We break up. I agree, but still I want to know what you think is going to happen?"I was surprised that he was able to finish my sentence, and better yet agree to it.

"How long have you known things weren't working for us?"I asked him but he shook his finger at me.

"To get an answer to that question you have to give me an answer to mine." I sighed at his logic

"Fine..Your right, the new baby is going to special...a gift to ease Chiyo's heart but a curse to us the twins that should never have happened. We will both have to give up something important to make things right again..There are you happy?"

"No, I'm not. Though fair is fair, the answer to your question is that I knew a long time ago I wasn't the one for you. I do love you, but I don't.

I have mixed feelings when your are always the full way. You either do or don't, you don't get things half way.I

knew he was going to steal you away from me a long time ago but still I tried to stop that fate."

"Wait what?Who is going to steal me away?"I asked surprised at this.

"The one who gave you that prophecy."

"Luka? But he and I are just friends, nothing more.I promise you that."I saw him look away from me in silence but I could swear I heard him whisper

"For now,"and it bothered me a little.. just a little...

Later that even when Andy took me home I waited at the window for Kazune to come.

Though I was interrupted by Arianna.

"And what do you want."I wasn't going to hide the fact I was angered at her sweet little spying game.

"Nothing much, just a bit of insight on that thing you told Aidou."

"Not even going to deny the fact you were spying on me then?"

"Nope."

"Good."I smiled at her, no matter how cold she is to people there is one thing she is not,and that is a liar.

"So, there even a hint on what we have to give up."She was anxious I could sense it from her body movements.

"He gave hints but couldn't tell me much... He said I will have to give up a piece of my heart in exchange for hate for a light to shine in my future.

For you it said you need to surrender your darkness in exchange for light, to love but loose everything but your own heart."

This was the first time since Luka had told me those words that I had spoken them out loud. And I was just as confused by them now as I was then.

"Hmm..I will loose everything but my own heart..that is different..I must exchange my darkness for light, and how exactly am I to do that?" Arianna asked herself .

I was sure so i didn't bother to try an answer for her.I had my own riddle to solve, hers would have to wait until later.

Just as I was thinking of my riddle I heard the tapping at my window letting me know Kazune was here.

"Kazune!"I let the thought go and ran to let him in.

"Hey to you to."He said smiling gently at me before giving me a sweet kiss.

"I think I can get use to this type of greeting."I said smiling up him he just gave a grim look towards Arianna.

"Hey,dad wants to talk with you."

"I know."she didn't even look at us.

"Then I am guessing you ran into him?"

"Obviously."She said rather sarcastically.

"I am getting out of here before I throw up."She stood quickly her face pale and left the room.

"Is she okay?She only insulted me once tonight and it was barely her usual she sick of something?"he tried to hide it most the time but he did care for her,

and she to cared for him ,without even realizing it she had accepted him into our exclusive circle of friends. She trusts him.

"Aww, you do care about her!"he grimmanced towards me.

"Care?For that thing?Ew, no. I just was a bit worried that she was loosing her touch.I mean it isn't at all fun to fight by your self now."I brought my lips up towards his.

"Okay, I get it, so just shut up all ready."And I kissed him at first softly but then it grew into more rougher kisses.

"Here, I'll go close the door, I don't really want to spend dinner with your parents again."And we both laughed before returning to the way we were before.


	25. Confessions in the Moonlight

**Hey everyone! So sorry I haven't posted this in a long time!"I did seriously mean to but things got crazy! Exams,life, you all know about it:P any who, I think I did okay with this chapter but if any confusion don't be afraid to let me know so I can clarify!:D please,please,please! don't forget to review!I know it is a pain and sometimes sucks but I really need to know what people are thinking so I can improve on this:)any who, enjoy this chapter!xxxDR**

**Zero's pov**

Things were looking bad. Sayuri was gone. Ran away, what ever way you want it, she is gone. mean while Kazune has been running off again.

I know he is attempting at a relationship with the Kuran girl but I have seen all that before. Correction, I have lived all that before.

Memories of Yuuki still haunt me.

"Zero!"A happy chearfull voice would call out and I would respond with a "Yo" and the smile she expects from me each time.

Though latly her sweet voice has been drowned out by another. An annoying voice that dripped in anger and lies,

the lovely face of Yuuki would shift and her eyes would turn a scarlet red and become cold and dark the only thing that remaind

of the old Yuuki was that smile, except it was showing the fangs that lay beneith it.

"I knew you didn't care enough."She said softly yet didn't advert her eyes "You never truly cared."

"Your wrong!"I cried out at her reaching my hand towards her

"Am I?"Her new question made me think. Was she wrong?

" No. Your right,but still very wrong."I looked towards the floor avoiding her gaze.

"I'm not my mother am I, therefore I will never be good enough for you..."I heard the hurt in her voice and my heart cringed in pain.

"It's not like that,Arianna!"And the dream ended.

Why do I dream of her?I hate her truly, she is selfish,rude,un-kind, spoiled and so very not my type. She reminds me in thousands of ways why I hate the Purebloods

and why I must distroy them,yet still I have this nagging feeling of wanting to protect her.

To protect her not from what's around her, she can do that all on her own, but to protect her from herself.

Others miss it, especially her sister who seems to see the light in Arianna when most just see the darkness.I see it, the see the pain

she is going through and worst of all I see the plan she is thinking up, a plan that will no doubt make her look bad but help thousands at the same time.

Her type of plan shall I say, but why should I care? She should mean nothing to me. Sayuri should be my first priority,to save her and bring her back to me,

so why do I care for this girl so much? While lost in my own thoughts I didn't hear the foot steps on the cold earth or feel the slim arm wrap around my shoulder

and the strong hand grip my throat.

"Zero my darling, whatever do you wish to speak to me about?"Arianna's cool voice rang in my ears taking up my mind and leaving me blank yet again.

Letting go of me she walked around me while still keeping her dark chocolate eyes upon my face.

"You didn't just call me out here to stare at me now did you?"Her voice dropped in temperature but her eyes kept that sinister playfulness to it.

Something or someone must have pissed her off.

"Saiyuri is gone."I said that simple and sweet and still just enough to make her anger worse.

"I thought you were suppose to be watching her."Finally she turned her eyes away. That's right though, I was suppose to be watching her but lately my eyes have

been distracted and she no longer came into my view.

"So what now."She asked me still looking away from me her voice was cool still.

"Protect what is important to us."I said those words striaght to her but she seemed to not notus. I thought she was just going to walk away

from the conversation as she always does when it doesn't go her way when she seemed to think of something resulting her to turn around really

quickly and her hand to some how hit my face with a loud slap.

"Zero, what do you think it mean to surrender darkness in exange for light?"Of course I didn't expect and appoligy from her, and it wasnt as if that hurt at all.

"It sounds like it means just what it says."Her randome question bothered me,I know this girl too well and by knowing that I knew she never asked something with out a reason.

"Why?"

"Well you see.."Her voice trailed off making me worry a little, but what made me worry the most was this sudden mood swing..

"Just say it stupid."Great now I am getting annoyed.

"Well I don't think I can explain it..it's uh- like this.."She stepped towards me and placed hand on my face while slowly placeing her lips upon mine,

at first I thought of resisting but I just couldn't,my body wouldn't move or even react.

After quite some time we finally broke apart. Being Vampires adn all we don't need oxygen as much as humans do so breathing is more of an option.

"I know you hate me, and honestly I love it that way but you are my light, the only one. No matter what you do or what you choose don't forget that."She had a sterness to her now

something rarely seen in her. Shocked by her sudden change of attitude and personality I stood silent.

"I guess what I should be saying is, I love you...And goodbye."Then she ran as fast as she could through the trees I swore though I could see a small tear slide down her perfect face.

I knew that even if I called out to her,I wasn't the one who could comfort her right now. Who she needed was someone who shared the same heart as her.

She needed her sister,and I needed to figure out my next move, if Arianna is good at one thing, it is making situations complicated,and right now that's exactly what she has done.

**Arianna's Pov**

What was I thinking? I can't believe I just did that! Confessing to him of all people! I don't know what came over me. I wanted to be angry with him

and fight him and tease him but I lost myself there for a second and got goodness!

I got all mushy and gross! He is surly probably confused right now! Maybe I should turn around and do something terrible to change his mind,but wait!

What is there to change?It's not as if he likes me after all,this is a one sided love that won't go any where.I know that all ready.I have known that since I first met him when I was 7.

So why am I acting this way?Getting closer to the house I saw the light was still on and Kazune's presence was still in the room,

this was actually surprising _Me, _Normally he would be gone by now.

"She is making a mistake."I turned quickly to see Chiyo looking up at the lited window with a saddened expression. For some reason this kid has always known just how to sneak up on me.

"We all make mistakes."I said sadly thinking of my confession to Zero.

"Yes,but she is trying to defy fate."He didn't sound angry or even sad,just a neutral sound came out of his mouth surprising me for the third time this night.

"What do you mean Brother?"I was now watching him carefully something was off about him tonight.

"Brother?I don't remember having another sister..."His words startled me,Man I might have to keep a tally board on the shocking things this night has held the way I'm going!

"Chiyo?"I finally stopped to look at him carefully and I saw him, all of him, this boy is not my brother.

"Who are you?"But he was all ready walking away.

"Wait!"I called out to him but he just kept walking."I said wait!"I snarled at him when I finally caught up grabbing his arm and pulling backwards.

He turned to look at me with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"You could easily be the girl version of my brother."He said with laughter in his voice.

"Your brother?Could you possibly mean Rido?"At my words the amusment died and he was studying my face searching for something.

"Yes,How did you know?"His voice held a serious tone to it, the same one dad uses when Kazune is mentioned or mom does something dad doesn't like.

Only this boy was now studying me just as I was to him only a few moments ago.

"He is my Haruka Aren't you."I said to him casualy.

"Than that means?You are my Yuuki? You have grown.."He smiled softly at me and it hurt just a little.

"No.I am not Yuuki...I am Arianna. Arianna Kuran...Her daughter..."He looked into my eyes so intensly I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"You look all most exactly like her.."He finally said after what felt like an eternity of silance.

"If you think I do than you haven't met my twin sister! She holds the personality of my mom but has the looks of my dad!"He laughed at this slightly

"By your twin I am guessing it is the girl from before, my Jurri."

" yeah.. But you know she did wait for you.. She waited for a long time..."I alowed the sadness Rachel was harboring to leak into my voice.

"Yes I know, and Sadly she will have to wait a little longer...Just a little more..."He looked towards the sky where the sun was now rising.

"Will you be back?"I asked him while taking hold of his hand

"Tomorrow.."

"Than I shall be here tomorrow this exact spot don't be late,I hate boys that are late."

"On second thought..You remind me more of myself than of my Brother..."

"Is that a compliment, Grandfather?"

"Everything I say is a complament.. Goodnight Annie."And he vanished with the rising sun.

Hiding my face with my hand I knew it was time to get into bed, father would soon be up to check on us and Kazune had better be gone by that time.

slowly making my way up to my bedroom I heard rachel say goodbye to Kazune and lie down herself.

Knocking on the door to Rachel's room I enter to see her sleeping at this I whisper to her.

"Goodnight my sweet sister, things are going to change for us,I just know it." And I closed the door making my way to my own bedroom to rest up for tomorrow night.

I will need all my energy.


	26. A Normal Vampires Knight

**Hey sorry it is so short! I wanted to write more but my hands are having difficulties to day so please forgive me! Any who enjoy the chapter..xxxDR**

**Yuuki's pov**

The time was drawing nearer.I could feel it. Kaname was suddenly staying as close to me as he could, I mean it isn't a bad thing but..It can some times

be a bit nerve wrecking and sadly..annoying.

"Yuuki,is there anything I can get you?Water?Food?"He was trying to be a loving husband, but I really just wanted him to be himself right about now.

"Yes actually.."I started seeing a sudden light shine in his eyes.I assumed that his helping me made him feel happy,so I usually went along with it.

"I would like you to get over here and hold me."I smiled brightly at him as he slowly made his way over to me and sat down on the bed.

"Is that all you would like?"He whispered in my ear making me shiver slightly and smile a little brighter, though I didn't think that was possible.

"Well,no but you see..I do have to think of the baby right now,so my needs and wishes come last.I'm sorry."He patted my head and chuckled softly

"Only a few more weeks...Not too long."This moment was bliss.I didn't need to move or even think.

Kaname taking this in had decided to lie down right beside me holding me close to his body.

I was slowly falling asleep when suddenly I felt a movement from my stomach making both kaname and I open our eyes and laugh.

"Did you feel that?"I whispered to him softly in awe.

"Yes, she kicked me."Again we both broke out into a soft laughter.

"Yes but this time she was must know her daddy is around."Kaname kissed my forehead and brushed my long hair with his hands

"Yes, but she also knows to take good care of her mother as well. She is our daughter after all."

"Speaking of daughters..Have you seen our eldest?"Finally the thought that had been worrying me broke through.

"You mean Rachel, Now that you mention it I haven't seen her in-"

"She is in bed right now,so please don't disturb her."A soft cool voice rang from the doorway,it could only be Arianna.

"Anna?Your checked on her?"I asked my daughter who seemed to be in a rather good mood tonight.

"I usually don't have to but in this case..Yes I did check on her."The thought calmed me down.

"I forgot you could do that.."I said mostly to myself.

"Any ways,good night mom,dad."And she walked away from the door.

"She is a strange one..Though I think it makes her unique."I smiled at my fit her some how.

"Yes, she has been the same since , but caring,Cold but truthful. She is a true Pureblood."Pride shone in kaname's did love his children.

"Enough though for tonight..Lets close our eyes and is all most here and I don't want to sleep the whole day away again.."I laughed at this making him smile,

kiss my forehead once again and take hold of my hand.

"As you wish my darling."Then we both drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Rachel's pov.**

I know what I did was wrong,but that it was only wrong to the eyes of the me I was happy. Kazune and I are in love and nothing can break .

Not my parents, or even my twin sister. I know fate is against us, and it won't be a challenge might be fun for a has been given to

me in life. from clothing, to friends, to royalty.I have never had to work for this,this is my one chance to make a change in my own life.

Step out of my princess act and be was late and I knew the sun was half way in teh sky.

"It's too bright.."I covered my eyes with the blankets and pretended it wasn't there."Stupid sun."I grumbled in my sleep.

I had heard Arianna come into my room not too long ago. I wondered to my self what she was still doing awake! But then I saw images of Zero,

a sweet confession and a strange talk with our brother so I decided to continue pretending to be asleep.

I didn't want to bother her, or make her think I was spying on her.I actually had no idea what she would do, Annie is a bit un-predictiable.

Trying to force sleep to come didn't seem to be working for me so I decided to climb out of bed and see what the house looked like during the day time.

"Sneaking out again?" Said a soft voice from the shadows making me turn around fast.

"Chiyo! You scared me to pieces!"I held my chest breathing heavily.

"Sorry, Couldn't sleep..."He smiled and sat down on the railing that lead down to the stares of our home.

"Me neither."I smiled at my little brother..

"Hey...Isn't it your birthday?"I asked him and finally his smile did he ever look handsome when he smiled.

"Yes.I am now officially twelve years old human wise. So around 14 in Vampire Years." He chuckled like father does when he is happy.

"Well then I need to get you a present."Standing up I walked towards the vase that held a bunch of red roses. Grabbing one I turned back on my heals and stood before him.

"Your going to give me arose..?"I sounded a bit sarcastic, so I decided to ignore that.

"Not exactly little brother..Just watch..I learned this new trick a few weeks ago.." Closing my eyes I concentrated hard on the rose and turning it into crystal.

I didn't like to do this often,it takes a lot of energy and power from me so just this once was enough for a long time.

Feeling the rose harden in my hands and the sound of a shocked sigh from my brother I opened my eyes to see the rose turned to petals still showed the red and the stem a dark green,

but it wasn't alive, I mean it didn't cover the flower in crystal, it made the flower _Become _Crystal.

"Happy Birthday Chiyo Kuran."I yawned loudly at this point and decided it was time to go back to bed. Giving him a sweet kiss on the cheek I walked down the hall way,

past my room and into Arianna's.

"What do you want.."She grumbled even before I had made it into the room.

"To sleep with you..My room is too bright." She moved over slowly making room for me. Taking the hint I stepped into bed and closed my eyes.

"Hey,what did you and Chiyo talk about last night..." I asked her still keeping my eyes closed.

"We didn't talk. Now go to !"She rolled over and chose to ignore me from that point on so I finally thought one last time.

Than if you didn't talk, who was that boy... Than finally sleep took over me...


	27. Forget me please, my sweet forget me not

**Hey everyone! Sorry it has been a long time! Okay when I first wrote this out it was super-duper long! so I have split it up a bit.. this is part one of this chapter.:) I wrote it out then realized that I didn't have the energy to type the whole thing up=.=" so I am very sorry about that.I do how ever think I left it off a pretty good spot for everyone but as I have said before R&R! I need to know what everyone is thinking!any who, enjoy the new chapter! xxxDR**

**Chiyo's POV**

Holding the rose in my hands I admired her work. Rachel was kinder than most, but being that way made her venerable to the council.

Yes the old council still exists, but now it is modified to do as we say and fully obey our orders.

Knowing this made my group of friends and I quite unsure on just how strong our hold on them was, or how long it would be until they tried yet again to take over the Vampire world.

Father has made it quite clear that, that can't happen because it would be foolish to go against our family and the other Pure Blooded families out there at this moment.

I only wish I could agree with him.

Rachel, Satsuna, Arianna, Luka and I have been gathering followers, our closest allies on nobles such as: Andy Aidou, Lillin(Lil) Kain , Clarrisa(Clari) Kurenai and our cousin Zach Shiki.

Our group consists of the nobles children that surround our parents but sadly our new council is open only to the Pure Blood Families.

There we discuss the important things that actually need to be done, such as punishments, law, life.

We try to bring peace to those who don't have it, but it is hard for us, being children and all. Though this really isn't exactly important right at this point.

Mother is having a baby. A little girl we have discovered. Knowing this has made my heart soar! I am to help pick a name for her, watch her grow and love her forever.

She is to be strong and beautiful so someday she can fulfill her destiny and someday grow into being my wife.

Does this mean I have forgotten about my love/hate feelings for my elder sister? No, it doesn't. I care for Arianna very much, she is ruthless to may people.

Doesn't listen to a word anyone is saying to her and has a strange sister complex going on with Rachel.

Though if you win her trust and become a _Friend_ she will do anything for you, even die for you if the need should arise.

Though if you have ever harmed her family, or wronged her in any way she is a graceful foe who won't stop hunting you until you are in so much fear you won't dare to open your curtains at

home...Or until she kills you. But until she learns to let go of Rachel or learn to love herself more, no one can get close to her fully. I have learnt that on my own by watching her.

Just because Rachel refuses to see the relationship growing between Zero and our sister doesn't mean that I don't.

When she is near him she acts sort of different, she still has her cool ways of moving, like a wolf out on it's hunt, but then she changes into someone

reasonable and so sure of themselves that I barely recognize her at all! He is able to change her into someone people can talk to about stuff and not expect to be dead by the next sunrise,

and for that I will bow my head down in defeat, after all school starts for us this month so time is short and just may be valuable.

**Zero's POV**

Before anyone of us had known it the sun had risen and for me, it was morning.

I covered my face with my hand trying to block out the brightness of the sun. My eyes burnt with lack of sleep but I knew my day was only starting.

Walking in silence I realized how stupid I was. Arianna loved me, of all people she chose me.

I was so caught up in believing she was a heart-less Pure Blood (And a Kuran at that) that I missed her feelings all together. Sighing deeply I dropped my head into my hand.

"Why me?" I asked silently. Was it because she looks like Yuuki, is that the reason for my constant need to communicate with her? Or is it because I still crave the Kuran blood?

I remembered the night when the young Kuran girl was injured, the scent of her blood nearly killed me. I wanted it. I wanted to tear her apart if necessary to get it.

I was so angry with my self that when I returned to my senses I vowed to keep myself away from that family as I had originally intended. Though it wasn't working too well.

"Zero.."A soft voice said from behind me. Out of habit I turned around really fast, ready to defend my ground or knock her backwards(Which is usually quite impossible) what ever came first.

"Arianna!"I shouted throwing my fist forward only for it to be dogged.

"So it's true, you have been visiting my daughter" A sigh escaped the trespassers sweet mouth, it was about then I knew..

"Yuuki?"I all most lost my balance at her sight. I hadn't seen her in years, I have seen and know of her children, but avoided any communication with her.

"Been a long time hasn't it?" She gave me a warm smile though I was still cautious.

"Does you _Husband_ know you're here?" I couldn't bare to look into those eyes. It was killing me.

"Of course he does. Kaname knows everything."She didn't look away from me. I could feel her red chocolate eyes burning into my back.

"And he still allowed you to go?"She just sighed deeply and sat down on the grass which surprised me quite a lot.

"You carelessly let your guard down? You should be more careful, I could kill you right here."Finally turning around to look at her I was shocked at the sight, not only was Yuuki very pregnant,

she was sad. Her eyes didn't hold that spark in them like they use to, they were just a dark chocolate.

"Why..?"But she held up her hand to stop me.

"I made a promise with you back when we were 16, do you remember? It was that I would keep running from you until the day came when you would have to kill me.

I planned this to make sure you always had something to live for, even if it meant my death was involved."She paused for a moment as if to question me,

to see if I would deny anything she had just said to me there. Though at this time I couldn't even speak.

"I can't do what I planned right now for various reasons."I saw her eyes shift to her stomach.

"My girls are having dreams. Visions of what is to come, though they still don't quite know it yet.

A creature that will be an enemy to both of us, hunter and purebloods alike will rise to fight against us.

For the sake of our children can we place our fude aside and work together?"She was pleading to me now.

"You shouldn't have come.."Was all I could say to her sadly, I hated seeing her like this.

"Would it have been better if Anna had come instead?"Her eyes again, how they could read my heart with out my permission.

"No, I mean maybe-I don't know okay! Arianna is my enemy. She is in every way exactly like her father! Cruel, Manipulative, Perfect, Evil and worse of all, a _Pureblood_. Though she has the

exact image of you."Surprisingly her saddened features returned to her.

"What you refuse to see is Arianna isn't like either of us. She has her own unique personality that draws her to you, and you to her.

Yes she hold the strong Kuran features but then your son looks all most identical to you, but I have seen him show all of his kindness while you continue to hide yours."

"You don't understand!" I snarled at her.

"I understand better than you think I do Zero."Her voice was dropping in temperature

"What then? What do you understand? We haven't seen each other in years. You don't know anything about me!"I was now shouting at her but she still held that sad expression.

"Your right, about before. I should never have come." Standing she walked towards the trees where like her daughter she would vanish, going back to the place she belonged.


	28. A new rose in a stormy Mai

**OKay hey everyone!Sorry for such a long wait for a new chapter!O.o My life got complicated..Any ways the ending is rushed since it is like 2:30 in the morning and I am dead tired but wanted to get this up... Please forgive me!T~T Hope you enjoy the chapter though..it's a little darker than normal but still I thought it was great:) Any ways! Don't forget to R&R!xxxDR**

**Arianna's pov**

Where am I? The room was dark and reeked of blood and yet I couldn't quite find where the source of the blood was...

"Annie.."I heard a soft voice weep, I was angered at first by the way my _Cute_ Nick-name was being used until I realized it was my mothers voice.

"Mom?"I asked quietly following the soft weeping.

"Mom? Why are you crying! Mom!"I grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly trying to gain her attention.

"Rach..el?"Her dark eyes finally focusing on my face.

"No mom, It's me, Arianna, your Annie! Mom look at me!"

"Oh Rachel, Hurry find your father!" Confusion and pain swelled inside of me, my own mother didn't reconize me.

"Rachel! Go, your sisters life depends on this!" Looking finally at the person laying on the floor by my mothers feet

something happened for the first time. I felt fear, Hot, cold, prickly all at once, it seared through my veins.

".Goodness..."I half whispered but wanted to scream. The one laying in the puddle of blood was..me.

Running away from the room as fast as I could I found my self in my own room breathing heavily.

"What's going on...Where am I?"I was standing at my dresser staring into what use to be my reflection now all that stood was a pale dulled version of what I do look like now.

I lifted my hand up to my hair that was drapped over my shoulders and looked st it with my own eyes seeing that it was the same dark brown as always,

I then looked towards the mirror with the same strands of hair in my hands and saw it paled and almost a blondish brown, something not known to the Kuran linage.

My eyes were just as pale as my hair if not paler. I felt a scream begin in my throat but smuthered it down, no one needed to know

I was afraid, not now or ever. I felt a trickle of blood slide down my cheek where I suddenly noticed three lines of a scratch, all most like an animals.

_Ah, so that's where the smell of blood was comming from.. _ Though I usually felt a feeling of longing for the smell this time

I had the strange urge to either laugh or to throw up.

"What's happening to me.."I breathed out stepping away from the mirror only to look back at it and see my reflection still standing there.

"You never listen..Ever..."It said sadly to me a tear of blood sliding down its perfect face.

"What?"I asked it softly.

"You never listen to what you are told...Now..Wake up!" Suddenly I was being pulled back by what felt like thousand of hands grabbing at my face, my arms and legs

grabbing every part of me, dragging me back until I was sitting up right in bed breathing heavily staring down at my hands.

"What...Was...That..."I heard My elder sister say softly beside me. Clenching my hands into fists I looked toawards her, staring into her rainy-day blue eyes.

"I don't knnow.."I looked away from her, I just couldn't look at her with the fear etched so clearly on her face, I just couldn't..It made me remember my own fear that I still am trying to erase.

"Ri-Ri?"She asked me sounding concerned

"What."I sked her with no expression in my voice.

"I had this horrible nightmare! Did you see it to!"I finally looked at her she searched my face hoping for me to give her an answer of reassurance that wasn't there.

"It doesn't matter."

"But, Ithink we should tell-"

"Rachel! That's enough! I said it doesn't matter so it doesn't. Let it go."My tone was final. I knew that tone would hurt her most. I made a plan to make it all up to her later.

"Fine..."She sounded as if she wanted to cry.

I took her hand in mine to calm her down, to let her know everything was going to be okay..

Though I myself wasn't even sure of that.

**Yuuki's pov**

Zero. I use to fight with him, laugh with him, I use to care about him so much that for a while Kaname's blood just wasn't enough to satisfy me.

I learned to shut that out though, to block those feelings from reaching my heart. To be the cold Pureblood he expected me to be. Right now was no different.

I belonged with my family, they were everythign to me now, and if he thinks of harming them at all in any way, well I won't hesitate to kill him.

Just as I hope he won't hesitate to kill me. I can't say my old life is gone completely, I am just a mother now, a mother who will do anything to protect her young...

Even if it means distroying any harmfull problems or people in their way. Unlike my human life my emotions are sharper and finely tuned to

sense when I am being used and how to turn against the one who is trying unsuccessfully to use me.

It is the natural cource of life. My Life.

"Yuuki.."Kaname was standing in the doorway his body tall and slender, his shirt un-buttoned towards the top just below his neck.

"Nothing has changed."I said softly to his while taking his hand and placing my face into it fermly.

"It will never change." He refused to look away from my face

"And did you use your new talents on him?" I sighed while breathing in my husband's scent

"Just barly..He knowes more than he thinks he does."Yes my new _Gift, _I can use it to see into a persons mind, see the dark stuff hidden behind every smile, see their secrets,

destroy them if I really wanted but it comes with a consequence..I become very drained after using it..

How I learned of this _Gift_ well..you personally don't really want to know..

"Did you see any of the information that he knows?"Kaname asked sternly, he worries too much about those girls.

With Rachel running off with Kazune and Arianna now sulking over Zero we both had some new problems to worry about.

Looking past Kaname's beautiful eyes I saw the blood flowing in through his veins, oh how I longed for it.

Reaching my face up towards his neck I smelled his skin and shivered, it was so delightful.

"You taste so.."I never go to finish since before he brought my chin up towards his and kissed me deeply.

"This isn't enough!" I said to him urgently. Understanding my needs he carried me towards the couch where he let me lay him down,

leaning over him I smelled his skin again but this time I too in the pure smell that defined him as mine.

"You know what I want.."I panted out to him, he just chuckled at me.

"I am guessing _She_ wants it just as much?"His had a smile now on his face.

"No more or less than I do." I said simply, returning his smile.

Bending down over his body I sink my fangs into his neck while he patted my head and brushed his long fingers through my hair.

Just when I started to think everything was going to be all right, I was going to be back to my full self again a sharp pain went through my body making me stop what I was doing.

Sensing my hesitation Kaname brought my face up away from his neck so he could look me in the eyes.

"Yuuki?" He said worry clear on his face the smile seemed like it was there so long ago. He was searching my face for the reason I changed in attitude and motion.

"Kaname.." I said to him while slowly smiling...

"It's time.."Understanding this he jumped up quickly and ran for the children.

Rachel and Arianna were the first to arive both looking very tired but at the same time quite wide awake.

Chiyo arived some time after them with a look on his face that mixed with fear and excitement..

Actually it was pretty close to the face Kaname was making right about now.

"I have called the hospital they are expecting us."Kaname said while taking his arm and linking it around my shoulders leading me to the car.

"Are you comming?" He asked the others who were standing stone still at the door way.

"I can't..."Arianna said unexpectedly. "I have something important I have to do."She looked straight ahead at us making me worry.

"Something more important than being with your family?"Chiyo snarled in her direction making my worries rise.

"I am afraid so.."She sounded sad. I closed my eyes and knew, I just knew it had something to do with what ever they were seeing, What ever the danger was that was coming.

"I understand. Rachel and Chiyo will give you the run down later okay? Please be carefull Annie."He face paled for a moment as she looked straight at me.

"Okay mom..Good Luck!"She sounded close to tears as she waved us off. Getting into the car Rachel didn't speak at all through the car ride.

While that was to be expected I knew Arianna's attitude bothered her.

"Don't worry about your sister, she knows what she is doing."I said patting her on the leg while trying to regain control after a very strong contraption.

"No, I don't think she does know what she is doing... I don't think she has a slight clue actually" Her voice was far off and her eyes held a glazed look to them,

I knew her body was here but her heart and mind were watching over her littler sister as she knew she should.

Deciding to leave her alone I waited in silence for the car to get to the hospital. They took me in quickly and the baby was born not too long after.

When the doctor told the others they could come in it was a rush, Chiyo wanted to hold her , he rocked her in his arms and smiled at her.

"What is the name you wish to call her?"The doctor asked me but I looked towards my son where he was smiling a bright grin.

"How about Roseily."He said sweetly while giving her back to me.

"And her middle name shall be mai, since it is the month she is born in." We all smiled Kaname took Roseily in his own arms and studied her.

"She looks like Arianna..She will be pleased." He said while laughing softly.

"I wonder what she will be like?"Rachel said from the corner.

"She will be what ever she wants to be."I said sternly taking my new child back.

"Now, I need rest so please..No loud noises.."It was a happy day, or at least I thought so.


	29. Creatures of the Night

**Hey I'm bakc! My compter died and Now I have a new one! I enjoyed writing this chapter it's dark adn creepy with a fun twist and sence of hummor o it :) It's hard to believe I am a happy person when I read this stuff. Ah well, Enjoy it and please..R&R!I need to know what you think, am I writing good bad what..Please though, no flames..they scare me :P enjoy! xxxDR**

Arianna's pov

I walked through the grass silently, I knew he was waiting for me to come, I smelled it in the air.

"Your late.."He said from the tree he was leaning on

"And you shouldn't even exist, so I think we are even."I said coldly to him

"I thought you were going to bring your sister."Said the boy he was now fully standing

"She had plans, Our mother just gave birth to a new child."He turned away from me

"I can't believe it still..You look like her, you smell like her, but your not her, your not my Yuuki, and you

r not my Juuri..Who are you. "Before I even got to open my moth to say something sarcastic back at him he cut me off.

"I know you say you're my Granddaughter, I can see the Kuran linage in you but to me, Yuuki is still the 5 year old girl I love and Kaname is still the strong prince that takes good

care of her. I can't see them changing from that scene. Can you understand that?"

He was giving me the same stare my father does when talking to me, a look of love but even a tinge of

something else, like he can read me when I can't even read myself.

"I am who I am. My mother _is_ Yuuki Kuran, I am Arianna Melia Kuran. I am your granddaughter Haruka,

I am not my mother, I am not my father, I am myself. Just as Rachel is herself though we are twins.

That's how life works. My sister may have inherited Jurri's soul but she has grown under the life of

Rachel. She is Rachel, My sister not your wife. I am sorry You don't seem to understand that."I was cold

towards him, he wishes to bring Jurri back I can't let that happen. He opened him mouth to say

something in response but it caught our attention. Turning our heads fast we saw her. She was just

standing there watching us with red tinged eyes. A blood red that all most covered the green.

"You couldn't be."I half whispered while getting a look from Haruka

"You know this..thing."He said in disgust towards me I couldn't move, I was actually afraid.

"Yes, I knew her human self. She use to be a hunter, the wife of Zero." I knew he didn't know who Zero

was but that didn't matter. Something was very wrong, Not only was she no longer human, she wasn't a vampire either.

"A hunter gone rouge..This is not good." He said staring at the creature.

"What do you plan to do to it?" I asked knowing very well that it had to die.

"If I have to tell you the details it proves to me that you are truly not one of my linage."He snarled in my direction making me step back slightly.

No one other than Zero had talked to me like that.

"I meant, what do you plan to do to kill it, how."I was tired of these mind games, I for once just wanted to talk.

"Who said anything about killing it, I want to catch it."He smiled at me before pulling a long sword from his belt ready for battle.

"If that's the case, you better stand back."I stepped forward shoving him slightly behind me so I could

have better aim. I touched the earth and thought about it crumbling beneath the creatures feet. It stagger a bit before falling into the hole I had created.

"And now for the finishing touches."I didn't lift my hand from the earth as I thought about vines growing tight and thick around it capturing our monster.

"Impressive."Haruka said watching as I brushed the dirt from my hands and clothes.

"Not really, Earth is a strong element, I am a strong Vampire, it is only fitting that I can make it do as I please."I said coldly to him making him smile.

"You have such a harsh temper, something I am not use to.." He said

"There is no reason for you to get use to it." Then I smiled. I liked this man, my grandfather had a lot of kindness in him but he still was firm and strict towards someone like me who gets what she wants all of the time.

"True, I don't plan on staying here forever..My time is short after all.."He looked at his watch and frowned.

"The sun is rising. This creature..Where shall we keep it.."I asked him

"With me, I will hole on to it for now. You just pretend you saw nothing."He turned his back on me looking at the creature wrapped in vines.

"I can't do that. I know the man who loved this thing." I kept my eyes on him but he still didn't turn around

"Do I hear a hint of longing in your voice?"He finally turned to me.

"What ever you hear is just your imagination."I said simply.

"Is it? To me it sounds as if you love him." Love huh, such a word we use constantly but don't fully mean. I love my pet, I love my meal, I love my dress, I love my worst enemy.

Such a strong word used on weak things. Useless, that's what the word is.

"No. I don't love him. I loath him, I would happily see him killed. If not for my pride I am sure someone else would have killed him by now."I snarled in his direction.

"Than you wish to protect him?"I heard a hint of amusement.

"No, I just simply want to kill him myself. That's all, nothing more."I have thought about it, I'm not going to lie.

About how it would feel to have his eyes only look upon me, have his hands only touch me and every time I see him close enough to kiss I suddenly see my self devouring him.

Like a monster.

"No matter how you say it, you have some sort of feeling for this man. I will keep this thing out of your way, why don't you go enjoy your family time and meet up with him, explain things.

And if he ever wishes to find this thing, well..Tell him it's dead. Make it easier on im won't you?" His kindness mixed with cruelty. I like him more and more, but I won't show that.

No, that's Rachel's department.

"Make his life easier? Please, don't make me sick. I'll take you up on that offer though.. My sisters await for me and my brother seems to be angry at me. I should probably work that out before I die, Hmm?"

"Do I take it you will be coming with me soon?"He said sadly to me.

"For your sake I hope not. I tend to cause a lot of trouble where ever I go. If you don't mind waiting Someday I will come."I stretched out my hand for him to take, something I had

only done once to another boy.

"Than someday I will return for you. But tomorrow, shall we meet again to discuss this thing.."I nodded and we let go of each others hand.

"Thanks, Grandfather. I wish you could see our family now."I hoped I made the hint obvious.

"I'm afraid that will never happen, only few choose to see me. Now good night my Arianna, and please, try not to tell too many people what we have been talking about,

I don't want them to think your completely crazy."We laughed and I walked away slowly to the house. I knew it was going to be empty and chose to take that up.

"Why don't I fix things up, It smells too much like blood in here for my liking. I don't want the new sister of mine to smell this stench when she gets home. Now where should I start.."


	30. A fight between sisters

**So here is the chapter, I know it's short but it's meant ot be that way since I felt it was finished. I Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the crazy spaces between my uploading I'm working on my own story right now that cna'r be published here. :/ but that's my excuse. Any ways R&R and emjoy the chapter :)xxxDR**

Rachel's pov

When we got home I couldn't help but stop dead in my tracks.

"Rachel what is the problem?"Chiyo asked before he looked around our mansion

"Uhh..."I couldn't quite speak

"You like what I did with the place?" Arianna asked from the stair case, she was sitting on the railing at the end, her dark hair pulled up into a side pony tale and twisted to curl at the bottoms. She looked beautiful.

"Kinda."I said to her the house was decorated with roses of every colour and it shined as the sun hit the furniture.

"May I ask why?"I was curious as to the reason why she was acting out of character.

"Oh I felt like doing something different. I didn't want our new sister to have to come home for the first time and see a mess now did I?" She was acting strange...

"So you cleaned up and decorated.."Chiyo took a step forward to get a better look around the house.

"Something like that..Our sister does she look like us?"She asked knowing the Kuran looks.

"Yeah, she looks a lot like you actually. Same dark hair and eyes but other than that she is our sister, you expected any different?"She laughed at me

"No not really, just making conversation."She jumped down from the banister

"Where is dad?" She knew the answer, so why was she acting like this..

"At the hospital still, he wanted some time alone with mom and Roseily."

"Roseily? Hmm, what a pretty name. I hope it matches her.."She placed a finger to her lip and thought that's when my patience snapped.

"Who are you."I said before I jumped forward placing my out stretched and at her throat. I knew my hands could be used as a weapon, my nails were as sharp as blades

and my strength was superior to a humans, but she didn't even flinch.

"I'm your younger sister."She said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and in most cases it was.

"You can't be. My sister would never decorate the house for something like this, she would be coming in the door with us from the hospital.

My sister wouldn't have such a happy look on her face, she would be behind us with a half smirk laughing at something she only knew of. Who are you. I will only ask once more."

My hand didn't leave her throat, but she did sigh.

"I am Arianna Kuran, twin sister to Rachel Kuran Elder sister to Chiyo and now Roseily Kuran. I see freaky dreams at night, is probably in love with a hunter,

and yet wants to kill the hunter just as much as I want to love him and sometimes I hate my elder sister. Does that clear everything up?"

Her eyes were cold but her smile never faltered.

"Now, I'm slightly in a bad mood. I wasn't before but now I am. Call me when they come home."She turned on her heels and walked away from the scene.

"Rachel..."Chiyo was watching me carefully."Are you okay?"I didn't understand why he was asking that until I saw a tear slip from my face.

"I'm fine..."I said softly but he didn't move away from me.

"I already knew she hated me. That's why I cling to her so hard. I am afraid of her leaving me behind... I know I started this fight but, She is acting different. Isn't she?"

I wanted him to stay silent and let me sink into nothing, just float.

"She's our sister there is no changing that. She was acting strange but, I don't believe she hates you. I think that was all hot air nothing more.."He said it slowly,

probably to let it all sink in.

"She said it, she never says things with out meaning them I know after all we-"

"Your twins, I know that. But think about it Rachel, if she truly hated you..Would you still be here right now talking to me about it?"He had a point.

Most of the people who Arianna has ever come to hate have all ended up dead.

"Your right..."I said before giving up the battle and heading towards the stairs. "It's been a long day, lets get some sleep before mom and dad get home."He patted my shoulder.

"It's okay, she's probably just as tired and cranky as we are. After all I don't think she has been sleeping well."His words stopped me yet again.

"And why do you say that?" I asked him but refused to turn around

"You heard her. She said something along the lines of she is seeing freaky dreams at night.."I knew those dreams.

"So I'm not alone in that after all..."I said under my breath.

"What was that?"Chiyo asked

"Nothing. Your probably right, we are both over tired and stressed, we just need a good nights sleep."I smiled at him for a moment before continuing my walk to my room.

"Good night Little brother."He stood at the bottom watching me leave with a slightly sad and confused look on his face.

"Good night, my Eldest sister."He siad silently and even though I was out of reach I still smiled.


	31. Roses In The Moon Light

**Hey there long time eh? I wrote some of this out back in July but I lost my inspiration and didn't know where this was going at the time so I refused to post it until I was completely finished and satisfied with it. So sorry for the wait!Don't forget to R&R! Enjoy!xxxDR**

**Arianna's pov**

How dare she. Acting like that. I was so angry that I couldn't control my emotions and I can't have that happening.

Though I couldn't help but feel a little bad, it isn't her fault that things have turned out this way. It isn't anyone's fault that is; it may not even be mine.

"So you came after all did you?"My mother said softly to me I hadn't actually realized I was heading towards the hospital.

"Wasn't my choice." I didn't look at her but she continued to smile.

"I forgive you." She said simply making me look up at her in response.

"You-"She shook her head.

"I know and don't know a lot of things about my girls. I know you and Rachel are keeping secrets from me. I know that whatever you are hiding is important,

and I know that you both are strong enough to handle anything and all most everything that will be thrown at you. What I don't know is why you won't talk to us.

Why is it you feel that you need to keep things that are important from us, and I don't just mean your father and I, I mean from Rachel as well.

You know how little things like that hurt her." I hated hearing my mom speak the words I was afraid she would say.

"That is the very reason I kept this from her. Rachel is kind hearted and not as strong as I am. If I told her what I am feeling then I think-." That was the second time I had been cut off by my mother. It was starting to get annoying.

"Don't you realize she all ready knows what you are feeling? She probably has been feeling it as well! She is not just your sister; she is your other half. She is a part of you." I was silenced.

I looked around the room I saw in another little room a warm light was glowing I was drawn to it.

"That there is your new little sister. The one you didn't come to meet with your other siblings; you may go and see her."She had said that but my feet were all ready moving.

I looked down at the little baby sleeping in the crib as I bent over and touched her cheek feeling it's softness it seemed to have woken her up.

She looked up at me with brown eyes that all most asked who I was, I couldn't help but laugh.

"So you are baby Roseily." Was all I could say, she still stared at me.

"I'm your older sister Arianna." She smiled up at me making me wince and step back.

"I was told she is a lot like me, but she acts way too Rachel like to be like me." My mother laughed and I looked at her in confusion.

"Did you not hear me? You and Rachel are one in the same but in two separate bodies. Rose here is in a way then a mix of you both in one body. Though she seems to like you."

I looked at her once more but she had already fallen back to sleep.

"Poor child. I'm not one that gets along with others easily." I knew my mother already knew why I was here. She probably knew it long before I did, she was just like that.

"You had a fight." She said simply straight to the point.

"I told her I hated her." I sat down on her bed she sighed.

"Then there is only one thing left for you to do." She said making me look up at her in confusion.

"And that would be?" She glared at me

"It's quite obvious Anna. You need to apologize. If you said something wrong then tell her that you're sorry." But it wasn't that simple.

"That's the thing, I was half true. Mom, a part of me will always dislike my sister. I am darkness and she is as close to light as one of our kind can get. I don't think I can say sorry for something that wasn't entirely wrong."She sighed again and nodded her head.

"Do as you wish my child, but know this before you take the world on your shoulders. Rachel probably has already forgiven you, so there is actually no need to be angry at yourself."

She was patting a spot beside her while lifting the blankets up for me to crawl under.

"I have to. I will be angry at myself because she won't ever be. That is how we work." I kicked off my shoes and climbed under the blankets with my mom.

"Well the promise me tomorrow you will forgive yourself if not tonight, okay?" She whispered in my ear I smiled.

"I promise."That's about when I started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mom said trying not to laugh herself.

"I feel like I'm five again. Remember that time Rachel and I had a big fight and I refused to sleep in the same room as her?" I said laughing the whole time.

"Ah yes, you ended up sleeping in your father's and my bed for about 2 weeks. After that you and Rachel went running towards each other crying out apologies and words of comfort to each other."Mother finished the story for me but it had the same feeling.

"I kinda feel like I'm doing that all over again."I laughed sadly.

"Except this time I think your father might not be happy with you sleeping in our bed for 2 weeks. So to compromise, why don't you spend tonight here and tomorrow go see your elder sister okay?"I nodded my head and drifted off to sleep.

The sun would be setting soon and tomorrow was coming fast but right now I was happy to have my mom beside me. She knew just what to say to make me feel better, always.

~~~R&R!~~~xxxDR


End file.
